


Anteros

by CuriousHoney



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousHoney/pseuds/CuriousHoney
Summary: Blake is finally getting her life in order including going back to school to become a doctor like her parents. Invited by her previous roommate and close friend, Ren, she visits an art exhibit to meet Yang, a talented sculptor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes at the end

Blake studies each book on the shelf with the intent to distract herself as she waits for Ren and Nora to get ready. There weren’t that many placed on the white plastic shelf but Blake remembers most of them from when Ren roomed with her. She even had the opportunity to read some before he left. The rest are definitely of Nora’s possession; a mixture of cookbooks and cheap romance novels you would find at thrift shops.  
Nora can seem like too much some times, in Blake’s opinion, but she’s honestly happy that Ren found someone like her. His previous girlfriend was awful to him breaking him down verbally and mentally. Blake, having been in the same situation, was worried for Ren moving on so quickly but it seemed to work out for him. Blake knows as well that Nora would never lay a hand on Ren either, so that made the sudden relationship a little easier on Blake’s worried mind.  
She was hoping to get to know Nora better as one of Ren’s closest friends. So she sits and waits as they are about to head out to see one of Nora’s friend’s solo exhibition. Blake knew nothing of the show itself but she knew it was going to be like visiting a museum of art. Something she didn’t mind at all considering she hasn’t done anything outside of classes in weeks.  
Ren’s voice quietly breaks through the silence as he leaves the bedroom and fixes his jacket. His eyes leave his jacket and focus on Blake who stands up from where she sat on the couch.

“Are we ready to go,” Blake asks as she fixes her skirt. Ren nods and a smile crosses his face as Nora calls from the bedroom. She rushes out of the room in a frenzy, eyes wild. 

“Nora, what are you looking for,” Nora ignores her boyfriend’s question and makes her way over to Blake. Before Blake can say anything she shoves the pillows and cushions off the couch in a desperate search. Blake watches as Nora shoves her hand in the sofa crease, a glimmer shining in her blue eyes as she pulls out a small earring. 

“There we are,” Nora gets up from the mess she made and puts the earring on. With a huff, she smiles widely and hugs Blake. “I’m so glad you made it! I’ve been meaning to hang out with you for so long now. Ren said you liked art?”

“I like it, I’m not strongly influenced by it though.”

“Don’t worry. You don’t have to know anything,” Nora waves her hand dismissively, “It’s my friends first solo show which is a huge achievement.” 

“We don’t want to be late,” Ren grabs the car keys by the door and puts on his shoes. Nora pats Blake on the back, ushering her forward, and the three leave the apartment.  
The ride to the exhibition took no longer than ten minutes. Most of the ride was Blake intently staring out the window as Ren and Nora discussed the exhibit. The building itself was large for only being two stories high. The exterior is painted white with two giant paintings painted on its sides. A bronze statue sits in front of the building of a man holding a woman in his arms.  
Blake stared at the statue hoping to see the details, but the sun made it difficult for her to observe it. She gives up in her attempt and follows Ren and Nora through the building. There is chatter amongst the groups of visitors as they look at different pieces of art. The interior was beautiful with smooth white oak flooring and white walls with different pieces up against it. Nora comments that her friend’s work is going to be on the second floor but she wants to wait for everyone before going up.  
Blake gazes at different paintings from abstract to photorealistic. Occasionally she would read the statements on the pieces but she liked interpreting it herself. It’s like reading, you take out of it what you want too. In her focus, she is shaken as she hears Nora’s voice call out. Blake turns away from the painting and she sees two new people by Nora and Ren’s side. Nora hugs the smallest one and as they pull apart, Nora catches Blake, waving her over.  
The smallest girl is Ruby, the artist’s little sister, she has dark brunette hair where the tips are dyed a bright red and glassy silver eyes. The other girl is Pyrrha, a friend of Ruby’s and her current dorm mate after Nora moved in with Ren. She was a beautiful woman with long red hair and emerald eyes. 

“Pyrrha, Ruby, this is Blake,” Nora extends a hand to direct their attention to Blake, “Ren’s previous dorm mate and long-time friend.” 

“It’s nice to meet you both.”

“I’m glad we finally have the chance to meet,” Pyrrha smiles as she shakes Blake’s hand, “Ren talks about you often.” 

“Is that so,” Blake smirks as Ren’s pale cheeks color slightly. He shrugs in response and Blake can’t help but laugh. “Hopefully good things.”

“That’s all he says.”

“Great! Now that everyone is here we should head up. I don’t want Yang to think we abandoned her.”  
The group makes its way up the stairs. Pyrrha walks by Ren and Nora in a discussion as Blake is left behind with Ruby. Ruby is a genuine girl, however, constantly talking and bubbly. Blake can’t help but be enticed by Ruby’s conversation topics. It’s as if she wants all the words she wants to say out before they reach the final step.  
“Anyway, I’m excited to see Yang’s final works. I visit the studio now and then but I never get to see the final projects. There is one that I’m excited about!”

“Which one is that?”

“I’ll leave it as a surprise. Do you know my sister?”

“No, I have never met her before. Ren invited me so I figured it would be nice to get out of my dorm and visit.”

“I get that. Where do you go?”

“Beacon University.” 

“You’re kidding,” Ruby’s voice raises in shock, causing a few guests to turn around, “I do too! Where are you staying?” 

“Hawthorne Hall.”

“Oh, Pyrrha and I room in Ponder Hall. That’s crazy I have never seen you before.”

“I guess we just have different classes. I also applied to college about a year ago so I’m pretty late.”

“Well, we should hang out more.” A smile stretches across Ruby’s lips.  
The second floor was a lot less crowded than the first floor. Blake looks around to see more pieces and a few people talking to other artists about their works. They make their way to the back, Ruby calls out ‘Yang’ and races to the front of the group.  
A woman with thick golden blonde hair turns around and at the sight of the group she smiles. 

“Hey guys,” she calls out as the group huddles around her. Blake stands in the back watching her with admiration. She’s a beautiful girl with stunning features, strong lilac eyes and a charming smile that makes the heart flutter. For a big event, she was wearing some pretty casual clothing. A white button-up shirt tucked into the waistband of her black pants. Her sleeves were rolled up past her elbow and Blake couldn’t help but notice her right arm was a yellow and black prosthetic. 

Yang hugs her sister who attempts to bounce excitingly around her trying to look at the pieces. Blake turns her attention to the sculptures behind Yang, walking to the front of the group to get a better look. 

“Oh! Yang,” Nora grabs Blake’s wrist and drags her away from the sculptures to meet Yang face to face. Nora does the same to Pyrrha before draping her arms over their shoulders. “This is Blake and Pyrrha.” 

“It’s nice to meet you both,” Yang grins before outstretching a hand for Pyrrha to shake. 

“It’s nice to meet you as well. I love your work,” Pyrrha glances behind Yang to stare at the sculptures. Yang rubs the back of her head with her left hand before outstretching her right hand to Blake. 

“Thanks. I’m glad you could make it here,” Yang turns her attention away from Pyrrha to look Blake in the eyes as they shake hands. “It’s nice to meet you as well.” Blake nods and smiles as they let go of each other. 

“Yang! As always making my heart jump all over the place,” Nora snorts as she wraps an arm around Yang’s waist. “You did a great job this time around!”

“Thanks, I’m surprised I got it all done.” 

“This must be a big day for you. Are you nervous,” Pyrrha asks as she looks at one of the sculptures.

“Nah, I mean it’s big but I’m cool.”

“She’s lying,” Ruby snickers, “She kept me up last night asking me what she should wear for today. ‘Oh, Ruby! I don’t know what to do! I’m so nervous! Hel-’ OW!” Yang pinches Ruby’s cheeks as Ruby desperately begs Yang to stop. “Yang! That hurts! God, grandma hands.” 

“Hey, I have to get in the practice,” Yang messes with Ruby’s hair which leaves Ruby in a huff, folding her arms over her chest.  
Now that introductions were done, Blake focuses on all the pieces. One of them, a clay sculpture of a phoenix, about half of Blake’s height. Its wings are outstretched and eyes aflame with colors of red and orange. The feathers painted a bright yellow with tints of gold and even maroon laced within it. This was the only sculpture out of the rest that was painted and made of clay. The others were marble sculptures. One is a woman, whose face was covered by a cape. You could see the lips, nose, and traces of her eyes underneath the hood. The details were incredible, the cape looks almost exactly like fabric and she even notices a small dimple on the woman’s cheek.  
Blake then admires the largest sculpture, taller than Blake herself and maybe even Ren. The sculpture was of a woman with a flowing long dress and her hair tied tight into a bun. Once again, the details are breathtaking, the dress looks thin and comfortable. The details of her hair, where baby strands were poking out from the side. She was ethereal and seemed real.  
As for the last one, a tiny dog jumping for a frisbee. This one had wires holding up the jumping pup and frisbee but still, the details could not be forgotten. Dog hairs, the bent in the frisbee, the grass below, Yang is gifted. Blake can’t look away from any of them especially the towering woman. After looking through the dog sculpture she returns to the woman, taking in every single detail she could formed at the bottom. She’s disappointed when she hears that the group wants to check out other pieces. She must have been distracted as the rest of the group applauded Yang for her efforts, to which Yang gives a bow before telling the group that there are other great pieces here. 

“Do you want to come with?” Ren watches Blake carefully as if he already knew the answer to the question.

“I-... I will join you when I’m finished here,” Blake stutters trying to bring her attention back to the large sculpture in front of her. She hears Ren say ‘okay’ before she is left in silence to observe the tall woman once more. 

Blake can’t help but feel stunned by the work. Everything about it just breathed life. The pose was very natural as if she were walking around a field in her bare feet and her hands were delicately small. Her right hand, which held a part of her dress, was strained as if afraid the fabric would blow away if she didn’t hold it down. Her facial features were almost dreamy, relaxed lips and shut eyes, it even had eyelashes. It’s amazing, is all Blake can think the more she stares.  
Her focus was so persistent that when a gentle hand rests on her shoulder she jumps letting out a quick yelp before turning to face Yang whose eyes are wide with surprise. Blake covers her mouth with her hands as what remained of her yelp echoes through the second floor. Yang quietly chuckles, pulling her hand away from Blake. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Oh,” Blake lets out a relaxed breath, “I’m sorry. I guess I was too distracted. I didn’t even realize you were here.” 

“I could tell. You seem to like that piece.” Yang looks up to sculpture, Blake following her line of sight.

“It’s so beautiful. Everything about it so detailed… I’m just so surprised. It’s like something out of a museum.”

“You think so?”

“It’s amazing, Yang. Is it based off of someone you know?”

“Yeah, my ex-girlfriend.”

“Oh,” Blake winces, “your ex? That… sucks?” 

Yang just shrugs, a whimsical smile on her face, “Hey, I got something good out of the relationship at least. Each piece I make is usually based off of someone I know. Here.” Yang gently pulls Blake to stand beside her as she points to the phoenix sculpture.  
“I based that one off of myself.”

“Why a phoenix? Instead of an actual portrait?”

“I don’t like drawing myself. Besides, Phoenix’s are cool.” Blake can’t deny that. “The caped woman is my mother, Summer. You already met my ex and then the dog is Ruby’s dog, Zwei. When he was in his prime.” 

“They’re all just incredible. You’re very talented.”

“Thank you.” A steady silence falls between them as Blake looks back over the sculptures again. Her eyes falling on the caped woman this time. “So, do you and Nora go to the same school?”

“Yes, I go to Beacon.” Yang just chuckles. 

“Everyone I know goes to Beacon. Must be a pretty good school.”

“You never went? I believe they have an art department.”

“Nah, I’m self-taught.”

“Self-taught? That’s incredible. I can’t even imagine being able to draw without some lessons.”  
“It’s not that bad as long as you practice. It sounds like you’re not in the art department. What are you majoring in?”

“I am trying to get my Ph.D. in medical science. I’m hoping to become a doctor or at the very least work in researching.”  
Yang whistles, placing both of her hands in her pants pocket, “That is quite the schooling you have to go through. I thought you and Ren were going down the same career path? At least that is what Nora told me.” 

“Sort of. He wants to be a therapist, so we have some classes that are similar but for the most part different studies. Ren and I used to be dorm mates.” 

“Oh, that’s probably what Nora meant. You know her, she just rambles sometimes and I can’t keep up with her.” Blake laughs along with Yang. “I can’t complain though. If it weren’t for Nora I would never make any friends. I never get out of the studio.” 

“Ren has helped me outside of my bubble as well so I understand where you’re coming from.” 

“So… doctor? Why that field?”

“My parents are both surgeons. I guess it’s just what I aimed for. I like to help people so I thought that would be a good field for me to go down.” 

“I don’t know about that,” before Blake can question what Yang means, she catches glimpses of a smirk, “If I had you as my doctor I think I would purposefully get myself sick just to see you every day.”

“What?” Blake can’t help the blood flowing to her cheeks. “That’s… nobody would do that and besides that would be irresponsible. Wouldn’t it just be easier to ask me out?” Yang thinks for a moment, bouncing a thought back and forth before facing Blake directly. 

“You’re right. You want to go out sometime?” 

Blake’s brain shuts down. Her cheeks grew flushed and it made it worse that Yang’s smile only grew more with each passing second. A part of Blake wanted to say yes, most of her did, but she held herself back. She had just gotten out of a relationship two years ago and she promised herself that she wouldn’t get involved with a serious relationship until she had her own life figured out. She finally has a chance of making her own choices and she didn’t want to be tied down again, even though Yang seems extremely nice. So with that being said, how does Blake respond to Yang’s suggestion? Blake stumbles over her words trying to come up with an answer that’s careful and not harsh.

“I’m not… I mean you’re nice but,” Blake stops herself, trying to form the sentence in her mind. Yang’s smile falls and is replaced with a look of worry.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to pressure you or anything.”

“No! It’s not that. I’m sorry I’m just not looking for anything serious right now.”

“I understand,” Yang’s smile comforts Blake more than it should, “Sorry about that. I take my chance whenever I can. For what it’s worth I would still like to hang out with you. Not as a date but just to get to know each other. Is that cool?”

“Yeah. I would love to hang out.” Yang takes out her phone and opens her contacts. 

“Here. Put in your number. Text me whenever you’re free.” Blake nods as she puts in her number. She feels a little guilty. She’s standing by what she said but still, it felt wrong to turn down Yang the way she did. She seems fine however and that helped soothe some of Blake’s anxiety.  


“Yang! Everyone wants to go out to eat. Let’s celebrate.” Blake and Yang both glance up to find Ruby, the rest of the group following behind, race over to them.

“I’d love to but I have to stay here a little longer. Let’s say…,” Yang looks around the group, “sixish?” 

“That works for me,” Nora exclaims. Ren voices his approval as well as Pyrrha. 

“There is this restaurant called Jinns. It’s fairly good I’ve been there before. It is more of a fancy place but nothing too extraordinary.” 

“Sounds good,” Yang looks at Blake, “Are you going to be able to come?”

“I should.”

“Then the plan is set!” Ruby claps her hands. They say their goodbyes as they exit the exhibition. Blake is left with Ren as the group discusses traveling plans on who goes with who and Pyrrha calling in to reserve a table.  
“Ren?”

“Yes?”  
“Can I ask you something,” Blake groans as she rests her head on his shoulder.

“Of course, what’s wrong?”

“So, Yang asked me out in there and she’s nice and pretty but I’m not sure if I want to start dating yet so I basically turned her down but now I feel bad.”

“You have no reason to feel bad. Yang wouldn’t hold that against you. She’s very nice, nothing like Adam I assure you, but you aren’t obligated to owe her a date either. Do what makes you comfortable Blake.”

“You’re right,” Blake sighs as Ren presses a comforting hand to her back, “I just feel bad.”

“You don’t need too. I was also very scared when I first started dating Nora. I mean she comes on kind of strong but deep down she’s very comforting and supportive. It took me a while to get to where we are now but she made it easier. That being said, things take time. If you’re not ready for a relationship? You’re not. There is nothing wrong with that.”

“Thank you, Ren,” Blake whispers as Ruby walks over to the two. 

“Hey, Blake, Pyrrha and I are heading back to Beacon. We’re taking a taxi, do you want to ride with us?” 

“Sure. Thank you.” Blake hugs Ren before getting into the taxi. Somehow, even though it was the same distance, this trip felt longer. It could have been because she was riding with Pyrrha and Ruby who she finds nice but ultimately doesn’t know that well. Pyrrha would sometimes make small talk about studies or how Blake is handling college. She would compliment Blake’s makeup or outfit but it leads to nowhere in their conversation. Blake partially blames herself as her head is in other places.  
Ruby, on the other hand, chatted up the driver so much it’s surprising he didn’t crash the car. She asked him every question she could and Blake understands why Ruby and Nora get along so well. Once the driver stops responding to Ruby she turns around to face Pyrrha and Blake. 

“Pyrrha? What do they serve at Jinn’s?”

“Just about everything. Mostly seafood and beef products but they have vegan options as well. I didn’t get the chance to ask but do you guys think the group, or I guess Yang more like it, would mind if I brought my boyfriend? He’s sweet and kind of a joker. I feel like those two would get along.”  
“Aww, what’s his name?”

“Jaune Arc.”

“JAUNE ARC? THE JAUNE ARC,” Ruby squeals, once again disturbing their driver. “I can’t believe you’re dating Jaune! Why?” Ruby cackles in her seat, leaning over onto the driver’s side. He lets out a sigh and slows for the upcoming stoplight. 

“Oh, I just really like him. We haven’t been dating long but I always had a crush on him.”

“Oh my god, yes, please bring him. I can’t believe vomit boy has a girlfriend.”

“Vomit boy?” Blake can’t contribute much to the conversation but she at least wanted to know what Ruby meant by that.

“The first day of school, I roomed with Jaune before Nora but he had to leave because he didn’t like being so high.”

“He gets very nauseated with heights,” Pyrrha grimaces, “trust me. We went to Mistral for one year and he did not do well on the flight.” Ruby laughs, hard, before falling back into her seat wiping a small tear that forms at the corner of her eye. 

“Please. Invite. Him” 

“I will,” Pyrrha chuckles, “I didn’t realize you two knew each other.”

“Yeah, not for long though. He’s a good guy. Oh, why don’t you ride with him Pyrrha? Blake and I can take another cab there. Are you cool with that Blake?”

“Sounds good.”

“Awesome. Tonight is going to be so much fun!”

Pyrrha and Ruby leave Blake to get ready, Ruby planning on heading over to Blake’s dorm when she’s done. Blake walks through the many areas and stairs to get to her room. Upon entering, the first thing she sees is Weiss sitting at her desk working on homework. Weiss was Blake’s dorm mate replacement once Ren left. Their first encounter didn’t go that well as Weiss was highly discriminatory to faunus such as Blake at first. It was pretty obvious that Weiss never wanted to see Blake nor did she want to associate herself with her but that changed after ‘the incident’.  
Long story short, an asshole by the name of Cardin started bullying this girl in Blake’s statistics class, Velvet. Blake didn’t hesitate to stand up for the girl and of course, that led to Blake suffering some of his aggression as well. Blake remembers coming home with a broken nose and out of breath, expecting to hear Weiss lose it over Blake dripping blood all over her new white fuzzy carpet, she instead was sat down and taken care of. Weiss asked who did that to her and when Blake explained what happened to her there seemed to be some hesitation with Weiss. Yet, with her powerful name, she was able to get Cardin kicked out of school all for Blake. Though Weiss would have never admitted that at the time. Each day they grow closer and thankfully Weiss doesn’t despise her anymore.  
Blake greets Weiss before looking through her small closet trying to find an outfit that would fit a ‘fancy’ event. However, when she moved to Beacon she didn’t really have the chance to pack many of her clothes. Nor did she find a reason to buy anything like heels or dresses, certainly not jewelry. All her clothes were short skirts, sweatpants, t-shirts, and some jackets. 

“What are you looking for?”

“I was invited to dinner. We’re celebrating Nora’s friend’s solo exhibit. They said the place was pretty fancy but I don’t have anything…”

“Let me see what I have,” Weiss gets up from her desk and pulls out her suitcase. 

“You don’t have too.”

“It’s fine. I’m not going to any fancy dinners anytime soon.” Weiss searches through her 'wardrobe in a suitcase' before pulling out an off the shoulder navy blue evening dress where there was a little slit in the middle. “It might be a little small in the waist, try it on first.”  
The waist turned out to be fine but Weiss was shorter than Blake making the knee-length skirt raise to her thighs and the breast size was fairly different as well making it a tight fit. Weiss offered something else but Blake was fine with it. She would wear some tights and a jacket and she should be good. She takes a shower and combs through her wavy bob cut before putting the dress on, somehow it fit more comfortably after the shower but she still didn’t risk it and put the jacket and tights on as well.  
Someone rapidly knocks on the door as Blake exits the bathroom. She opens it to find Ruby standing there, hair combed back and wearing a short crimson dress with black tights and flats. It looked adorable on her.  
“Oh my god, Blake! You look amazing.”

“Really? Thank you. Do you think I overdressed?”

“Nah, I think Pyrrha talked down the place a bit. I looked at the restaurant on my phone, it looks pretty ‘fancy’,” Ruby drips the word fancy as she stares at Weiss who went back to doing her homework after Blake stepped in the shower. “Who’s that?”

“That’s Weiss. I’m almost done just give me a second.” Ruby nods but doesn’t pay much attention to Blake. She planned on straightening her hair but found it looked fine with its natural waves. She didn’t want to make Ruby wait an eternity for her. She finishes her makeup and finally putting two small gold earrings, offered by Weiss, into her ears. She gives herself a once-over, checking to make sure everything looked okay before exiting the bathroom.

She finds Ruby sitting on the edge of the desk chatting with a very busy Weiss. Ruby speaks quickly and even stumbles over some of her words as Weiss focuses on her work. Blake can’t help but stand and watch the train wreck occur as Ruby fails miserably to talk to Weiss and she thought the taxi driver was bad…  
Blake tells Ruby she’s ready to go, hoping to save the girl from any further embarrassment. As they leave the room Blake places a sympathetic hand on Ruby’s back. 

“She takes her studies very seriously.”

“I noticed,” Ruby sighs dejectedly. 

The ride took about five minutes until they reached the restaurant. Ruby taps Blake on the shoulder once they leave the car.  
“Hey, uh, can you ask the front lady where the table is at. I have to admit I’m feeling kind of shy right now,” Ruby chuckles, less enthusiastic. Blake can understand though, she has had moments where she can't talk.  
Upon entering the restaurant, the woman was fairly nice and showed Blake and Ruby the way to the table. Nora and Ren wave at them from where they sit. 

“Wow, you two clean up nice,” Nora pinches Ruby’s cheeks as she sits down. 

“No! Please! They’re red as is.” 

“What happened?”

“I was trying to talk to Blake’s roommate but she didn’t even notice me,” Ruby gently places her head on the table. Nora can only rub her friend’s back.

“Aw, one day, Rubes.”

“It’s just that she was busy. Trust me,” Blake sits next to Ruby, “I’ve tried to talk to Weiss when she’s studying. She’s listening she just doesn’t respond.” Ruby grumbles from where she lays. Blake orders water for both Ruby and her, knowing Ruby wasn’t going to talk to anyone else new that night. It’s amazing how one bad conversation with a person could destroy the girl’s talkative streak. Then again Blake has moments like that as well, who is she to judge?

Another minute passes, Pyrrha and Jaune show up, arms locked and chatting to themselves. At the sound of Jaune’s laugh, Ruby lifts her head. 

“Jaune! Why didn’t you tell me you had a girlfriend!?”

“Ruby,” Jaune exclaims, hugging the girl from behind, “I didn’t get the chance to tell you. How have you been?”

“I had the worst day ever,” Ruby purses her lips before resting her head on Nora’s shoulder. 

“No, she didn't. She’s hung up over striking out with a girl,” Nora pats Ruby's head with her hand. Jaune only laughs as he takes a seat beside Ren and Pyrrha sits next to him. He mocks Ruby’s skills by saying she ‘didn’t have the lady’s touch’. To which Ruby responded by throwing a breadstick across the table. If it weren’t for Ren’s insistence on not making a scene, the group may have resorted to a food fight right there and then.  
Twenty minutes pass until Yang, the guest of honor, finally shows up to the restaurant. She comes in, jogging lightly, and wearing the same clothes as she did that day. She sits between Blake and Pyrrha, letting out a loud sigh before crumbling into her seat, sweat dripping down her forehead. 

“Uh, did you run here,” Ruby asks mouth full of breadsticks. 

“No, but it felt like I did,” Yang groans as she finally sits up in her seat. The waiter comes by, places a glass of water on the table that Yang chugs immediately and takes everyone’s orders. Once everyone said what they wanted an interrogation started from Ruby and Nora.

“Where were you?”

“Why are you late?”

“You didn't change? Did you even leave the exhibit?”

“Did you get held up?”

Back and forth the questions flooded out of the two girls before Yang held a finger up.

“I was late because I sold one of my pieces.” More questions bombarded Yang. She silences the table with another finger before leaning back in her chair with a smile. “You guys are so inquisitive. It’s not that big of a deal.”

“How much did he pay you,” Jaune’s blue eyes are lit with curiosity. 

“It’s a secret.”

“It wasn’t the one of mom was it?”

“No. That one is yours, Ruby, I promised you that.” Blake watches as Ruby relaxes her shoulders. “He bought the large one of my ex.” 

“Congratulations, Yang. That’s incredible,” Pyrrha cheers.

“Yeah but enough talk about art. I don’t know how many times I had to explain my work when I had info written like right under it. I want some drinks and some food!”

Almost as if on cue, a few waiters come in with trays of food and extra drinks. The conversation picks up around the table easily. Blake gets lost in multiple topics, talking to Ruby, Nora, Ren (who sits across from her and was quite hard to hear) and even Yang. Every conversation she had with Yang was interesting, to say the least. Yang will talk about her interests, the recent movies she’s seen, the one time she traveled to Vacuo for vacation and got her identity stolen. Blake wonders if Yang is even a real person with all the stories she has. Blake had a few of her questions answered as well.  
She finds out that Yang has been working at her Uncle’s auto shop. She doesn’t know that much about cars but she helps him a lot. She also finds out that Yang has a bike of her own named 'Bumblebee'.  
“How long does it take for you to sculpt something?”

“A while, sometimes years depending on if I have the time and if I am consistent.”

“How do you even plan something like that? Do you draw it first?”

“Yep, write all the little details too. Height, width, stuff like that.”

“I’d love to see your sketches. Are they as good as your sculptures?”

"Come over to my place some time and maybe you'll find out," as soon as the words left Yang's mouth she winced, "Uh-... platonically I mean." 

"I'd love to," Blake laughs. Yang seems to relax and the tension that blake had created in herself vanishes. The rest of the dinner goes well. Joyful conversation and filled bellies. 

"Hold on a sec," Ruby pulls her phone out of her dress pocket and looks at the screen," it's dad! I'll be back!" Ruby gets up from her seat and starts running to the bathroom. 

"Tell him I said hi," Yang yells to Ruby as she runs across the restaurant. 

"Well," Jaune relaxes, "the meal tonight was fantastic." He emphasizes 'fantastic' while slumping in his chair.

"Yeah, I think we left quite an impression on this diner. I think we ate half of their produce," Nora snorts.

"Hey we were all hungry," yang rests her head on her propped prosthetic arm. 

"Yep, I could go for desserts," Nora looks at the 'dessert menu' with a challenge. 

"No more," Blake groans, "I've had enough."

"I second that," Pyrrha comments as she pushes her plate away from her. The waiter comes by with the bill which everyone agrees to split. Blake didn't have much but she was able to cover her portion and have some cash leftover. She was getting paid soon anyway so she figured there was no reason to worry. As time passed, Ruby didn't return to the table and everyone's worry grew with each passing minute.  
"Ruby just text me," Yang says as she reads through the message.

"Is she okay," Nora asks 

“Uh, maybe,” Yang gets up from her seat, focusing her attention on the phone. “I’ll be outside if you guys need me.” She leaves the restaurant in a hurry, everyone watching her leave with concern. 

“Do you think everything is okay,” Blake asks no one in particular. Her gut instinct was telling her something bad was happening but she didn’t want to believe that. Everyone either shrugged or answered unsurely. The group sits at the table, the chipper mood having died down. Pyrrha offered to pay Ruby’s part of the check. Once the waiter took the bill, everyone got up from their seats, grabbing their coats and shawls.  
“We should check on them again. Just to make sure?”  
“Yeah let’s go outside,” Nora picks up her jacket, “Let’s not crowd them though! Everyone just wait inside for a sec.”  
Nora and Blake make their way outside, it had rained while they were in the restaurant but it seemed to have stopped a while ago. Sitting on the bench on the side of the restaurant was Yang and Ruby. Ruby held her face in her hands and Blake could hear her cries from where they stood. Yang rubbed her sister’s back and held her hand in her lap.

“Ruby,” Nora leaves Blake side to rush the girl. Yang looks up to find them both, turning her attention to Nora who hugs her sister then back to Blake. She gets up from her seat, combing her fingers through her hair as she makes her way to Blake.

“What happened?”

“Our family dog died.”

“Oh, Yang, I’m so sorry.”

“He was getting old. I’m not surprised, but yeah, it still hurts. He lived a happy life though. Ruby’s torn up, I think I need to bring her back with me.” Yang says the last sentence in a whisper for only Blake to hear.  
They watch as Nora gets the sniffling brunette up off the bench. Blake hugs Ruby to comfort her which seemed to make the situation much worse. The hug only seemed to worsen her crying and Blake felt so guilty. Yang told her not to feel bad about it, that Ruby is not used to opening up to people.  
“For Ruby to hug you without knowing you, she’s in bad shape,” Yang grimaces as the group, who now left the restaurant after the news got out, comfort Ruby as well. “Don’t feel bad though. She just needs time.”

“Do you think she’ll be okay?”

“Yeah, one day. That dog belonged to our mom before she passed away. It was her Christmas gift so that dog has been around for a while. Seventeen whole years… he was a fighter for sure.”

“I hope she feels better and you as well.”

“Thank you, Blake. Sorry to ruin the fun night, huh?”

“You didn’t plan this.”

“Yeah but still. Thank you though.” Yang looks at the group and calls for Pyrrha. “I’m taking Ruby with me. Is that okay?”

“Of course,” she looks from Yang to Ruby, “I’ll let Professor Oobleck know you won't be in tomorrow, okay? I’m sure he’ll understand.”

Everyone separated after that. Blake ended up taking a cab with Pyrrha, they were the second to last to go. Nora and Ren had to go find their car in the parking lot but waited to make sure everyone left safely. Jaune took his car back after saying goodbye and Blake watched Yang and Ruby leave after taking a cab.  
The car ride was quiet, both girls not having the energy to talk. Upon entering Beacon Pyrrha stops Blake with a hand on her shoulder.

“This is my stop. Tonight was fun… for the most part.”

“Yeah… I’m worried about them.”

“Me too. I haven't known her for long but I know Ruby will get back on her feet again. I had a hamster when I was younger, heartbroken when he passed but that is life. She just needs time to mourn.”

“Yeah. Goodnight, Pyrrha.”

“Goodnight, Blake.” 

Blake and Pyrrha split at the gate, going to their respective dorms. Blake enters her room, kicking off her shoes and very quickly wiping away her makeup and taking off the jewelry she worn. She changes into her PJs and collapses into her bed. Weiss was in her bed already with a sleeping mask covering her eyes. Blake lays on her back, watching the ceiling carefully thinking of both Ruby and Yang who must have been having a rough night. She planned that night to visit the two tomorrow, maybe get them some flowers after class. The thought put Blake's heart at rest as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end

Professor Ozpin’s lectures always seem to drag. Blake, who hadn’t been in school since freshmen year, struggles to listen and take notes as everyone else does. She stopped going to school because of Adam. She remembers back when Adam and her first started dating, she was 15 and her parents were against the two dating. For valid reasons, of course, he was 19 after all.  
She left home and lived in Adam’s apartment. Worked at his factory job and the two would protest constantly in their spare time. When they weren’t distracted by work, they were miserable. She barely saw her friends and never even got to speak to her parents on the phone. Blake didn’t realize that but as the years went on she saw all the opportunity she missed. She wasn’t happy with her life or with Adam. It was a hard breakup and worse getting away from him but she succeeded. A scar on her hip is all that was left of him in her life.  
She returned home and her parents welcomed her with open arms. They got her into college and promised to pay for it as best as they could. Her world flipped completely and it left her in a lot of stress and emotional turmoil but she made it. Blake thought she was unstoppable at this point in her life yet, algebra proved her wrong.

Blake glances over to Ren who takes notes as the professor continues his lecture. She was so bored and exhausted from last night that she almost fell asleep. Ren elbows her side, waking her from her trance. He gives her a gentle smile before returning to his notes. Blake leans over whispering into Ren’s ear, “Did you hear anything from Yang or Ruby?”

“No, but I’m sure they are alright.”

“I want to check in on them. I’ve been worried since this morning.”

“Uh-... do you want to visit? I don’t know the address but maybe Nora does?”

“Can you,” Blake smiles, “I wanted to give them flowers.”

“Sure. She’s probably at home, give me a second.” Blake leans back in her seat listening to Ozpin’s lecture once again. Feeling a lot more energy knowing she was going to visit the girls again. She gets joy out of making people feel better, most do, but she loves it. Being there for people and boosting their confidence is always something Blake liked doing. 

Class ended and Blake was already in town looking through floral arrangements. She ends up picking a bouquet of white roses from a stand. There were a dozen small white roses, green leaves poking out and filling out space. There was also a few stems of small yellow flowers as well. The wrapping was white with silver swirls wrapping around it. 

“Perfect.”

On the bus ride into Edway, Blake pulls out her phone to look at the directions that Nora had texted her. As she waits for her map to load she looks around the bus. It’s fairly busy which isn’t surprising. There are a few college students, an elderly couple, and a few parents with their kids. It was a beautiful day, the town is probably going to be a lot busier than ever. Blake returns her attention to her phone and quietly gasped to herself. Fifty minutes? Yang made it seem like she lived in the city. Fifty minutes… and by the look of it, it seems she lives in more of the countryside. According to these directions, Blake needs to get off in the next few miles then she’s going to have to find a bus or cab to get there. 

The bus ride was long. Blake was dropped off in a small town known as Brunswick. It’s a small town with little shops on the street and no bus or train that she could take. She ended up having to ask the locals for a way to get to the location she needed to go. Most people shrugged and said ‘drive there’. Others would point out to the country but wouldn't say anything more than that. Blake is on her final stretch as she meets a young guy sweeping the patio of a shop. He wears a green apron that matches the color of the shop's awning. He was another faunus with short black hair, long horns, and brown eyes. 

“Excuse me. Sorry, I’m trying to find this apartment. I don’t know how to get there. Is there a bus or cab I could take?” He looks at the directions, shading his eyes with his hand to see the phone under the glaring sunlight. He murmurs to himself before shaking his head. 

“I’m sorry, miss. That’s not an apartment complex. Out there is a studio where a nice lady paints. The only way over there is to drive but I’m afraid we don’t have any taxis or cabs.” Blake groans and pinches the bridge of her nose. Why did Nora send her to the studio? Maybe Yang and Ruby are there but still. She regrets not calling Nora to ask about it. The man sees Blake’s worries and holds the broom close to him. “I’m sorry, miss.” 

“It’s not your fault. I just wanted to say ‘hi’ and ‘I hope you feel better’. That’s all.”

“Maybe... I could drive you there? The woman who works there rode by not too long ago. I was cleaning the windows and saw her pass by. I’m sure she would love a visitor. She’s fairly sweet.” 

“No, I couldn’t ask that of you.”

“It’s okay! I just have to ask my mama then I can drive you there. Please wait. I promise to be quick.” 

“Wait, what’s your name?”

“Mata and yours?”

“Blake.”

“It’s nice to meet you! Give me a few seconds.” Mata runs into the store leaving Blake out on her own. She pulls her phone out and decides to call Nora to ask about her directions. She should have done it a long time ago. She switches the flowers over to her other hand and pulls out her phone from her pocket. On the third ring, Nora picks up.

“Blake! How is Yang?”

“I haven’t gotten to her yet. Why did you send me to her studio? I wanted her apartment.”

“I thought you wanted to see her?”

“Yeah but this was SO far away from the city. How do I even get to the studio?”

“Hitchhike! That’s what I did. You could also call Yang. Didn’t she give you her number?” Blake wanted to slap herself. She gave her her number yesterday at the gallery.

“I’m so stupid.”

“NO! I forget things too don’t worry, doll. Yang usually doesn’t have her phone on when she’s working anyway but get a store clerk to take you.”

“This boy named Mata said he would try to take me.”

“MATA! Oh my god, yes, he is the sweetest. I’m glad you met him. Don’t worry Blake. I’m sorry I wasn’t more specific, don’t hate me.”

“I don’t,” Blake sighs as she leans against the shop window, “I just wanted to know where I’m going.” 

“Let Mata take you. He’s got it all under control. I have to go, classes and all that, but you be careful. Tell Yang I said hi! Don’t stay too late.” Blake could feel Nora winking at the phone before she hangs up. Mata runs out of the building with a smile on his face. 

“I can take you! It’s not a long drive.”

“Thank you so much,” Blake relaxes, holding the flowers closer to her chest and following Mata to his car. The ride was about five minutes of seeing nothing but plains and rolling hills. Nothing for miles and miles, it somewhat weirded Blake out. She had never seen such bare land before. Kuo Kuana has a lot of trees, homes, and beaches so there was always someone there. Even her campus has a much more busy atmosphere than here. The first landmark she sees is a tall rectangular white building. Mata pulls up to the driveway and Blake notices a black and yellow bike sitting there, a helmet on its bar. 

“It looks like she’s here. I hope she can give you a ride back.” 

“Thank you again, Mata.”

“Be safe! Tell Yang I said hi. I’m always too shy to talk to her.” 

“I will!” Blake carefully closes the car door and makes a brisk walk to the front doors of the studio. She waits until Mata pulls out and drives away before actually taking a chance to look at the building before her. It was pretty plain with no noticeable features to it. The front door is made of wood with a heavy bronze door knocker and a simple doorbell on the frame. Blake rings the doorbell and waits patiently. She checks the flowers to make sure that they still look okay after all of the chaos that she had dealt with. Blake glances around the exterior of the house, catching the blinds on the windows move before she hears the door unlock.  
Yang opens the door and looks at Blake confused. She’s wearing black sweatpants and an orange tank top, hands caked with paint and dust. The confusion is replaced with a smile and an awkward laugh. 

“Oh, Hey.”

“Hey, I wanted to check on you and Ruby to see if you guys are okay. I brought flowers.”

“Aww Blake,” Yang reaches for a hug but stops herself midway, “my hands are dirty but can I hug you?” Blake smiles and loosely wraps her arms around Yang’s neck. Yang laughs and carefully wraps her hands around Blake. “Thank you so much for checking on us. Here, come in.” 

Yang moves to the side to let Blake into the building. The room was filled with art materials and smelled of wet clay. Unfinished sculptures and some that looked broken or cracked stood around the room. Paintings either hung or leaned on the wall. The giant table in the room was littered with paintbrushes, pencils, markers, erasers, sharpeners, pallets, books and even items that Blake had never seen before. It was a beautiful mess filled with colors covering the walls and the sinks. The other side of the room had a lounge. A fireplace, two couches, three bean bag chairs, a small rug, and a coffee table. Must be where Yang takes breaks after working for so long. The ceiling was glass so you could see the clouds rolling by in the sky. Even though on the outside the building looked huge there wasn’t that much in the building itself. Just the art room and lounge. 

“So, Ruby is actually at my apartment. This is my studio.” Yang washes her hands in the sink before moving over to Blake. She takes the flowers gently from her hands and moves over to an empty vase. “These are pretty. Did you get them from a shop?”

“Yeah. I wanted to visit you both. I felt so bad last night.”

“Aw, you’re too sweet. Ruby is okay I promise she just needs space. She’s probably still asleep in my room. She’s planning on visiting home soon.”

“What about you?”

“I will go with her I just need the okay from her.” Yang places the flowers in the vase and fixes their positions to make sure every flower gets their chance of sunlight on the window sill. Blake catches Yang staring at the flowers. She couldn't see the look she gave them so she looks around the room turning her attention to one of the paintings that sat on the ground. It was painted with splotches of red and blue, mixing into a little purple in the middle of the canvas. 

“This is incredible.”

“Huh?”

“All of this. This studio is gorgeous and so are all the pieces.” Blake stops herself as she sees a clay sculpture that is shaped like a head. It's muddy and gray looking, however, some indents showed a nose and lips were being formed. 

“This place belonged to my mother before. That’s why I have it now.” Yang heads over to Blake’s side to stare at the work in progress. “Can you guess who it is?”

“No. Not at all.”

“It’s Ruby

“Really,” Blake gazes at the sculpture a little more, unsure, “It… doesn’t look like her.” Yang laughs before pressing her thumb into the wet clay. It makes a deep indent that Blake assumes is the eye socket. 

“I just started it. Right now, I’m just trying to shape the face and get the facial features laid out. Here let me show you.” Yang heads over to the messy table as she wipes her thumb across her black pants, the clay very easily seen. She picks up one of the many books stacked on the table. After skipping through one she tosses it to the side picking up another. This time, she opens the page and smiles. Yang nods her head for Blake to come over to where she stands. Blake stays by Yang’s side and looks over her shoulder to see a defined sketch of Ruby.  
Blake is staggered by the work and reaches around Yang to take the book from her. She stares at the details afraid of messing up the page with her thumb. The detail of Ruby's cheeks, small dimples, the sparkle that flashes in her eyes now and then. Her face is very neutral but it looks incredible. Blake can't fathom how long this must have taken and now Yang is making a sculpture of this particular drawing!

“Yang! This is stunning. I’m lost for words.” 

“Really?”

“Yes. I mean-... I don’t even know where to begin.” Blake peeks at the next page finding another drawing. “Can I look through this?”

“Yeah, go ahead,” Yang waves her arm as she attempts to fix the mess she has on the table. After a few solid seconds of trying she gave up and gently places a hand on Blake’s shoulder. “You can go to the lounge if you want. It will be more comfortable. I have to pack Ruby’s sculpture away so it doesn’t dry.” Yang smiles before leaving Blake to her findings. Blake makes her way over to the couch and sits on the comfy pillows then focuses on the rough pages.

Some pages are of objects. She found an incredible drawing of a half-eaten strawberry on a plate. There were practice pages of the human body, movement, and poses. Blake couldn’t help but read all the little comments Yang left for herself as she worked through these pages. A lot of pages were of Ruby and three other people as well.  
One woman was very somber looking in all her sketches. Long dark hair and steely eyes. She’s very beautiful.  
“Who is this,” Blake asks as she turns the book around to face Yang. The blonde glances over before returning to her work.

“That’s Raven.”

“A friend?”

“No, she’s my mom. It’s kinda complicated but she left a while back and when Summer showed up she became my mom. I only know what my real mom looks like in photos.” 

“Oh-”

“Don’t apologize,” Yang smiles, “I can already tell you we’re going to say ‘I’m sorry’. You don’t need too. I’m okay.”  
Blake blushes slightly because Yang is right. It’s exactly what she was going to say. She just felt bad. She lost her parents as well, albeit her own decision, but it’s not something easy to get over. She’s just glad she found love with them again. Blake decides to not press Yang any further and moves to the next page.  
"What about the man? The other woman? She looks like Ruby, is that Summer?"

"Probably. The guy is probably my dad as well. His name is Taiyang. I draw my family a lot. I have some pretty good ones of my uncle over in the pile somewhere."  
Blake smiles as she looks through a few more drawings of Yang's family. As she flips to the next page she finds a very different sketch than the ones she was looking at.  
The sketch is of a nude woman sitting across a couch, a painting above her head. Her face is stuck in the middle of a laugh and you can truly see the joy in the way she rests and smiles. Blake looks at the next page, another nude woman, but this time she sits on a chair, more serious and focused on a window. Then another. Then another. Ranging from different faces to body shapes. Occasionally, another still object will be in between the pages but the book was made up of different women. 

“May I ask something?”

“Sure, what’s up?” Yang finishes packing Ruby’s sculpture and heads over to the lounge. She rests her hands on the back of the sofa and watches Blake.

“Do you do a lot of nude drawings?”

“Oh…,” Yang chuckles to herself, obvious embarrassment flooding her cheeks, “Uh, what can I say? Ladies like a girl that can draw. It’s like the titanic, it just for some reason seems so appealing to a lot of girls, ya know?”  
Blake laughs before flipping to another page and finding it blank. She has finally reached the end of the book and closes it carefully.

Conversation sparked easily between the two. Sometimes they question each other’s personal life and other times they just talk about a recent tv show episode. Either way, Blake couldn’t stop laughing or talking. Yang just gave so much energy to the conversation. 

“Let me tell you I almost didn’t make it out that day.”

“I don’t believe you.” 

Yang stretches her arms wide. “I don’t know what to tell you, Blake. I am a pro. I know what I’m doing when I’m looking for some fun.”

"It sounds like you look more for trouble than fun.”

“What do you mean? Trouble is fun.” 

“Yeah, okay. Is that how you meet all your ‘ladies’. You look for trouble and usually, it ends up with fun.” Blake emphasized ‘ladies’ and on the drawl of the word she saw Yang roll her eyes. A smile playfully sits on her lips as she digs clay out of her nails. 

“Nah, believe it or not, most of the time I do nude drawings it’s just because I feel like drawing. Usually, nothing comes out of it.”

“Usually.”

“What did I say before? It has a certain charm to it! I don’t know what it is. I mean, hell, even Nora did a topless one for me.”

“What,” the shock in Blake’s voice was real.

“Yeah, I know. I didn’t expect it but she was like ‘Yang, draw me’. Fucking, ripped off her shirt and bra and posed in probably the most ridiculous way. It was so hard to draw because I was laughing so hard. She just surprised me I guess? Nora is a riot that’s for sure. I think it’s in one of my older books over there. The one you read is fairly new.”

Blake is dumbfounded. She never would have thought Nora to do something like that. As outgoing and bubbly as the girl is she would think Nora would be shy about things like that.  
“I never would have thought Nora would do something like that. That she would have… I don’t know? That kind of confidence?”

“It’s not really about confidence but comfortability. I have one rule one drawing someone, nude or clothed, if you aren’t comfortable I won't draw you. I hate the idea of forcing someone to do something they don’t want. It’s not fun or relaxing if it's forced, especially nude. It’s hard to be exposed to someone you barely know.”

“You’re right. That’s very kind of you to consider the other person.” 

Yang frowns and looks at Blake. “Kind? I would hope that most people would ask for other’s permission before doing anything? Communication is key.” Yang’s last statement sent Blake back to when her friend Ilia and she talked about Adam. That’s exactly what Ilia said when Blake was worried about breaking up with Adam. Thinking of Adam sends Blake into a depressive state of mind so she attempts to change the conversation. 

“So… this is your mom’s place? Or… Summer’s place.”

“Summer's, she was a painter but after she died she had in her will that the place belonged to us.”

“Yang, I’m so sorry for your loss.”

“You don’t have to apologize. In fact,” Yang gets up from where she sits and stretches her arm’s above her head, “I’m tired of talking about death and sad stuff. Are you hungry?”

“Oh, I guess I am a little. Is there a place nearby?”

“Nope,” Yang chuckles as she gets up from the couch, “not unless we want to drive. I brought some food from the apartment. Come on, I’ll show you the best part of this place.” 

Blake waits out in the backyard of the studio with Yang’s packed lunch in her hands. It wasn’t a backyard but just uninhabited land. Blake can’t remember the last time she saw wide open space without a hotel or store located there. It was peaceful and very beautiful. Blue skies and white clouds where the sun shined brightly.  
Yang fiddles with the blanket, the wind picking up as soon as she lays it down. She swears under her breath and picks the blanket up placing it close to her chest. She looks up to the sky, shading her eyes with her prosthetic arm.  
“Alright, I’m going to drop the blanket. As soon as I do you sit your butt down on it and I’ll plop down after. Hopefully, it doesn’t carry you away.”

“Carry me away? I’m not that light.”

Yang smiles as she shakes out the blanket. “Ready?” Blake nods and races over to Yang as she sits the blanket down. She sits on one end holding the basket of food to her chest. Yang flops down after and lays on her back as another gust of wind picks up. Blake spits the hair out of her mouth, “Should we go back in?”

“Nah it’s just windy today. Just give it a minute.” 

The wind did end up calming down but Yang and Blake still had to be careful with where they put things. Yang had packed two sandwiches and an apple for herself. They split the sandwiches and Yang hands the apple over to Blake. “I hate red delicious anyway.” Blake takes a bite of the apple before looking around the area. 

“It’s very pretty here,” Blake looks at the long stretch of plains.

“Yeah. It’s pretty peaceful. At least a lot more peaceful than in the city.”

“Do you like it out here better than the city?”

“Oh, hell no. I love it here but it is way to quiet. I think I would lose my mind out here.”

“I’d like to live somewhere in between. Having some neighbors but not be in the city.”

“That’s valid. I honestly think the same. You know, when Ruby and I were little we would play out here all the time. Pirates, knights, warriors. Shit, I think we played everything as kids. Our mom would paint out here and watch us as we did. As a kid, I never wanted to leave this place. It felt like home. You know when you find something new and you wonder what you did without it? So, I can't live here forever because I’m afraid the charm would wear off. Still, this place has good and bad memories that will last forever. I’m glad we still have it.”

The smile on Yang’s face could make any heart melt. It was filled with so much warmth and comfort. Blake starts to see a theme when she’s around Yang and that is those two words. She only knew her for a day but it was pretty obvious Blake was still attracted to Yang in a way. Now she’s not sure what she sees in her. In moments like these, all she wants to do is relax and snuggle against Yang but that doesn’t mean she likes her that way. Who is she fooling? Yang is a very beautiful woman with such a charming personality and a sweet voice. It’s hard to want to stay away from her. Even when she’s just relaxing on a blanket eating a ham and cheese sandwich. Blake watches as Yang reminisces on older days, the smile only growing wider with each passing thought.  
Blake takes a big bite of her sandwich to shove down the aching in her chest. It didn’t work but it kept her busy. After eating, the two found their way to laying on their backs. Yang would occasionally point at a cloud and so would Blake. Small chatter would come up between moments of silence. Blake kind of wishes someone would take a photo of the two now or even better if Yang could paint it. Where she lays and the area surrounding her made her feel like an older painting. The ones that hang in a museum and everyone stares at. All the attention from viewers just because she's enjoying a nice sunny day. 

“Hey, Yang? Have you ever painted the plains?” Yang doesn’t respond so Blake repeats the question. Upon turning her head she sees Yang had fallen asleep against the blanket. Facing Blake as she snores quietly. Blake chuckles before gently shaking Yang by the shoulder. “Hey. Yang? Wake up.”  
It takes a few brisk shakes before Yang opens her eyes. She yawns and stretches her arms and legs; reminding Blake of a lion that just woke from its long nap. “Hello, sunshine.” 

“Hello, sunshine,” Yang giggles as she lays back down on the blanket. “Sorry about that. The sun.”

“You’re alright.”

“Let me wake up a little more and I’ll take you back to the apartment. I’m sure Ruby would love to see you. That’s who you were here for originally anyway.” 

“I was here for you too.”

“Mm, still. You came all this way I’ll take you back to the apartment and then back to campus. Deal?”

“Yeah, okay.”

Bumblebee scared Blake as she never really rode a motorcycle before. Yang checked the tires and other parts of the bike before sitting on the seat. She pats the spot behind her.  
“It’s safe right?”

“Have you ever been on a bike before?”

“Not really. My uh- ex had one but I never rode on it with him. He was kind of wild.”

“Don’t worry. I follow the rules unless I don’t feel like it. I’ll be extra careful since you’re riding,” Yang winks before putting her sunglasses on, “here take my helmet. I want you to feel safe.”  
Blake takes the black helmet before sitting behind Yang on the bike. It wasn’t comfortable but it felt better than Adam’s bike. Blake places the helmet on her head, fixing the strap to not crush her ears before sitting still.  
“Aren’t you going to wrap your arms around me?” The tone was joking but Yang turns around to look at Blake carefully. 

“Do I have to?”

“Eh-... better safe than sorry. Don’t worry you won't hurt me. Oh shit, I forgot about your ears. Are they okay under there?” 

“They’ll be fine. It won't be for long anyway.”

“Do they make faunus special helmets?”

“I haven't seen any.”

“Hmm, I’ll have to make you some. Maybe Uncle Qrow can help. If it bothers you let me know.”

“That is if I ride this bike again.” 

“I hope you do. I’d love to take you around town on this baby. It’s scary the first time but I promise there is no better ride than this.” With that Yang starts the bike. The noise startles Blake and instantly she wraps her arms around Yang’s waist. She can hear Yang laugh a little before driving out of the driveway slowly. As soon as they hit the road she speeds up.  
Yang was right, it isn't as bad once you get used to it. Yang seemed to take her time with driving and now and then Blake would catch those purple eyes checking in on her. Blake couldn’t see much around here because Yang’s hair covered the view throughout most of the ride. Blake didn’t mind, however, she just relaxed against Yang and tried her best to enjoy the ride.  
When they got into the city it was a lot less fun. More chaotic drivers and Yang went from patient to annoyed very quickly. By the time they got to the apartment, Yang had stopped at the building and groaned out loud. 

“I hate city traffic.”

Blake takes off the helmet and flicks her ears to stretch them out a little. “That wasn’t so bad.”

“You weren’t scared? 

“A little but it wasn’t so bad.”

“See! I told you. I can’t wait to take you to a million places now. You haven’t been here before right?” Yang opens the apartment door, letting Blake enter first. The security guard watches them both before returning to his television screen. 

“Not for long. Only a few months.”

“You haven’t seen the best sites yet,” Yang presses the elevator button, “If you have free time we should hang out again. I enjoyed today.”

“Yous sure I didn’t talk your ear off?”

“No, not at all. I feel like I did most of the talking.” 

The elevator was quiet but it was comfortable. Entering Yang’s apartment was surreal as the studio. It’s small, definitely, but there was nice furniture in it. Wood floors with a small white kitchen. The dining table had a small fuzzy orange carpet underneath it. The living room was cute as well. A black sofa with orange pillows, a white table with a million cacti sitting on it and finally another soft orange rug below that table. 

“Yang?”

“Hey, sis, you have a visitor.”

Blake watches as Ruby walks down the small white stairs. Upon seeing Blake, her eyes widen. She’s still wearing pajamas but seems awake. “Blake? What are you doing here?”

“Blake wanted to stop by and drop off flo-... oh shit. I left them at the studio.” Blake had forgotten about them too. “Well, Blake did get you flowers.

“Oh! Thank you, Blake! That’s very sweet.”

“I just wanted to check in on you. I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Yeah,” Ruby frowns. Yang pats a gentle hand on her sister’s back before heading into the kitchen. “I’m fine, just... it’s been a rough few hours.”

“I’m sure it has.” 

Ruby hugs Blake, to her surprise, and mumbles ‘I miss him so much.’ Their hug lasted for a while before Ruby pulls herself away.  
“Do you want something to eat or drink,” Ruby asks, rubbing her eye sleepily. 

“No. I should probably head back soon. I have some assignments to do."

“Want me to take you still,” Yang asks as she takes out a milk carton 

“No. I’m fine really. I can find my way,” Blake smiles before hugging Ruby once more. “Feel better.”

“Thank you, Blake. You’re like the sweetest.”

“No, that title belongs to you,” Blake chuckles as she pulls away. She says her goodbyes and heads to the elevator doors. As she waits for it to reach her floor she looks back to find Yang running to her. 

“Yang?”

“Hey text me when you’re free. I have a certain place I want to take you.” The elevator door opens and Blake steps in after agreeing to Yang’s request. 

“Where do you want to take me?”

Yang smiles, giving a little wink before the elevator door closes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! College classes just started aaaa wish me luck I'm super stressed ha ha but I met some cool people. I missed writing though. I hope this chapter was okay. I'm sorry if it seems rushed I was very much stressed at the time :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mention of panic attacks and ptsd

Weiss rambles on about the history of dust, a subject she is very much interested in, but it’s obvious she hates both the work and the teacher of the class. She rants on and on, occasionally flicking her wrist when she proves a point then takes a bite of her turkey and cheese sandwich.  
Blake will nod or agree now and then but she knows that Weiss will ramble and rant for hours without Blake having a chance to say much. The study hour becoming a therapy session. As Weiss finishes her final complaint she takes an aggressive bite of her sandwich and drops it on her plate, the pieces coming apart. Weiss takes a napkin and dabs it on her lips before crumbling it up and throwing it on the plate. 

“Where have you been? I feel like I never see you in the dorm anymore.”

Blake had to think for a moment all she had done in those few days off-campus. She went searching for a job for a solid hour on Tuesday… before fleeing to Yang’s studio and hanging out. Thanks to Yang basically leaving the door open for Blake, she has found that the studio had the perfect atmosphere to study or work. They chat every day, but even before Blake started hanging out with Yang consistently, they both met at one of the clubs downtown. A place Yang had been dying to take Blake since they first met. It was extremely packed something Blake wasn’t really comfortable with but Yang made it easy to forget her anxiety. They had two drinks which was a lot for Blake but Yang was still pretty steady. After relaxing and even meeting some of Yang’s friends from high school, the two went dancing.  
Blake can’t remember the last time she enjoyed a night without worrying about others or work. Yang just made it so easy to forget such trivial matters. They danced the night away, as cliche as it sounds, and Blake enjoyed every second. She remembers Yang asking to take Blake for a slow dance and she agreed instantly. As if it came out of a movie, the moment felt magical. Both girls never looked away from each other and whispered drunken banter.  
Being so close to Yang felt like lightning. There are no words to describe every single thing Blake felt but she can honestly say it was euphoria. Soft lilac eyes and a warm smile. Her blonde hair draped down her back effortlessly. She spun Blake around and Blake knew that Yang was watching every move she made. When they faced each other again they were much closer than before.  
Blake had forgotten about the promise she made to herself that night. She didn’t want to worry about bad decisions or rushing anything. She just wanted to be in the moment and she truly was. Under red neon lights, soft sensual music, and the hands that rest on her hip and against her palm.

“Hello? Blake! Don’t ignore me.” Blake wakes from the memories to find Weiss exasperated. Her foot tapping the cement ground rapidly as she impatiently takes a sip from her water.

“Sorry.”

“Jesus, what has your mind so distracted. Are you okay?”

“Yes! I am. I’m sorry I haven’t been around I met someone recently and I just haven’t been able to keep away.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. Her name is Yang and she’s just the sweetest.”

“Yang? As in Yang Xiao Long?”

“... Yeah. You know her?”

“Kind of,” Blake watches as Weiss pushes her trash to the side, “When my car broke down I had to stop at this sleazy car shop. Oh my god, it was so disgusting. Yang was the only one there besides this creepy old man, come to find out it’s her uncle, like fantastic? I’m stuck in this creepy car shop in the middle of nowhere with two people that look sketchy but she was fairly nice. Made a million terrible jokes before I made it out of there alive.” 

“Yeah, she does make a lot of bad jokes.”

“They are awful! Then she just laughs at them! I’m embarrassed to admit I tried to make one. She didn’t hear though. That or she didn’t laugh. Either way, it was an insult.” Blake laughs causing Weiss to raise a brow. “So… Yang? How did you two meet?”

"She's a sculptor. I mean she still works at the auto shop but she had an exhibit recently. Ren invited me and I met her there. Her work is incredible. I wish I took pictures. I'll show you next time." 

"Wow, never would have expected that."

"Blake!" She looks over to find Ruby running full speed to them. Blake waves her hand enthusiastically.

"Ruby! You guys are already back?"

"Yeah," Ruby lets out a huff of air before looking to find Weiss sitting beside where she stands. As soon as she sees Weiss she turns her head to only focus on Blake. Weiss didn't notice of course, as she was now texting someone on her phone. 

"Was the funeral okay?"

"Yeah. Dad made it nice. I'm still sad but they told me it would be okay. I believe them it's just been rough."

"It is and again I'm sorry for your loss."

"I'm sorry, what's happening?" Weiss looks up from her phone and rests her gaze on Ruby. The brunette stiffens before finally facing Weiss. Ruby scratches her arm and averts her eyes.

"Uh-... my dog died. Last week." Weiss' eyes widen and she stares at Ruby carefully before covering her mouth with her hand. 

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry."

"Yeah."

"What kind were they? I owned a Samoyed when I was little."

"Really? He's a Welsh corgi! His name was Zwei."

"Awww. My dog's name was Bella."

"I still have picks of him. Do you want to see?"

"Absolutely," Weiss hands her garbage over to Blake, "be a doll and put that in the trash for me. I think I still have some of Bella." Ruby sits next to Weiss, as they both search through their phones.

"I'm sorry if I cry I'm still struggling with it."

"Don't apologize. I get it." Weiss fishes her phone out of her pocket and with a few quick swipes shows Ruby a picture. “Losing Bella was awful but I like to think that she was a happy dog. I used to always give her baths and she would make an absolute mess, here.”  
Blake watches as the two girls talk about their dogs. Blake grew worried for a second as Ruby seemed to grow teary-eyed but Weiss immediately cheered her up with more stories of Bella. 

She figured that the study session was over a while ago but upon seeing the two girls talk she found it best she left them to it. Blake gets up from her seat, grabbing her book and placing it in her bag. She takes Weiss’ finished meal and waves to the girls before leaving the area. Blake needed to head to the store anyway. Her and Weiss had finally run out of food and even though Weiss had stated ‘she has it covered’, Blake wanted to make sure she contributed something. So she takes a bus into town while blasting music from her phone.  
The town is busy, like always. A mixture of college students and families gather around a stand where a man is using magic tricks. She watches the magician for a bit on the other side of the street. It’s simple tricks and it’s obviously more for the kids. Blake thinks the reason why the students are there is because he’s handing out free candy for volunteers. Who doesn’t like free candy?  
A flash of golden hair in the crowd catches Blake's eyes. Was it Yang? She watches to find it was Yang. Sunglasses covering her eyes and wearing a leather jacket, purple shirt, and black jeans. Yang crosses the street that Blake stands on and stops by a shop. Yang looks at the sign before entering the shop. Ruby did come back home so of course yang was going to be back as well.  
Blake excitingly made her way to the same shop Yang went into. She looks at the sign to see it’s called, ‘Jenkin’s Crafts and Paints’. She must be planning a new project or maybe finishing one? She never did finish her Ruby sculpture. With that thought, Blake enters the shop to see a few people glancing around. Blake ended up window shopping, all the same, she just wanted to find Yang. She did find a cool looking sketchbook but decided against it considering she was low on funds at the moment. 

“Blake?”

“Yang!” Blake finds Yang standing in the aisle holding two giant cans of paint.

“I didn’t expect to see you this soon,” Yang drops the cans to the floor and hugs Blake, “how have you been?”

“Pretty well.”

“How did the test go,” Yang pulls away, her bright and unforgettable smile still warming Blake’s heart.

“Brutal but I think I passed. I hoped I did. At most I probably received a ‘C’.”

“Congrats on the average grade,” Yang chuckles as she picks up the cans, “you here to get a sketchbook?”

“Oh, no, I saw you walking all the way here and figured I should say hello.”

“Wow, stalking me, huh? I was gone for two days,” Yang dramatically shakes her head in disappointment, “Guess you can’t get enough of me.”

“Please,” Blake playfully rolls her eyes, a smile forming on her lips, “What’s the paint for?”

“Oh, I’m painting the wall in my apartment. I want a nice bright feature wall.”

“What color?”

“Yellow.”

“Well, you picked the brightest color you could.”

“What can I say? I like yellow. It makes me happy. If you’re not busy today… you could make me happier and help me paint.” 

“I don’t know. I was planning on studying.”

“Come on,” Yang makes her way to the counter. Blake can’t imagine carrying those cans by herself, Yang’s hand must hurt. She is strong though so maybe it isn’t that bad. “You’re already off-campus. Help me paint, please?” 

“Okay. I might as well.” Yang cheers.

“Do you want a bag, ma’am?”

“Nah, I’m good.”

“You don’t have to show off,” Blake jokes, poking at Yang’s shoulder. Yang smirks before lifting the cans higher so they sit on her forearms. 

“You were saying?” Blake just chuckles. “Okay, I have to hold these right the handle isn’t comfy. At least for my fleshy arm it's awkward.”

“Fleshy arm,” Blake asks as she opens the door for Yang. 

“Yeah. My non-prosthetic. Did you just notice it?”

“No, I did. I just hate the word ‘fleshy’.” 

Yang extends her arm to hail a cab. “Weak. Fleshy is a good word.”

“Oh my god, please, stop.”

“...fleshy.” 

“I’m leaving.” 

“No! The cab is here,” Yang chuckles. The cab pulls in and the two slide in through the same door. Blake is happy to hang out with Yang again. She’s never painted a wall before but she's sure it isn’t all that bad of a job. It's just painting. Blake can do that. Yang gives the directions to the driver and leans back in her seat, paint cans right by her boot. “Today is awesome. I woke up and had a killer breakfast then I found the paint I need. You show up and come with me.”

“I’m glad your day is going well. I’m happy to help. You have been so much fun to hang out with.”

“I’d hope so. I try to be as cool as possible. I can’t believe we’ve only known each other for… a week? It’s crazy.” 

“Am I getting boring already,” Blake smiles. Yang looks away from the driver’s headrest and focuses on Blake. There’s a hint of humor in her eyes but her tone is mildly sweet. 

“No. I don’t think I ever could. You’re so much fun to be around and there’s just this,” Yang looks lost in thought as she finds the words she’s trying to say, “spark? Or light in you? I can’t think of the word but it's kind of similar to how I can’t stop staring at the moon at night. She’s just so pretty and comforting that I just want to watch for a while? Is that a weird way to put it? I don’t know I guess I what I’m saying is, no, I am not bored of you.”

“Yang,” Blake is speechless. Yang spoke so dreamily that it made Blake’s heard flutter against her chest. “I-... I don’t know what to say besides ‘thank you’. Do you really see me that way?”

“Oh yeah,” Yang grows slightly flustered and Blake smiles as the girl lowers herself in her seat. 

“Well if there was ever any worry I like you a lot too. I don’t think I could stay away for long.”

“I have that effect on people,” Yang smirks.  
Blake goes to speak when the car stops abruptly. In a quick attempt, Blake grabs onto the seat in front of her as the car slowly settles from the quick stop. The driver yells and flips off someone Blake couldn’t see before leaning back in his seat. 

“I’m sorry girls some dickhead cut me off. He had a red light.” 

“Yeah,” is all Blake can say before leaning back in her seat. She didn’t put on her seat belt as she got in and she’s regretting it now but thankfully she isn’t injured. Just shaken a little. Blake takes a moment to breathe and calm her nerves. It proves difficult as the adrenaline in her increases. “Yang, are you okay?” 

Yang was sitting much straighter in her seat. She’s shaking, subtly, but it was obvious that the stop affected her badly. Blake inches over and carefully watches Yang before pressing a gentle hand to her arm. “Yang? Hey? It’s okay. Are you with me?” Yang glances at Blake before leaning back into her seat. The car jerks forward a little and Yang flinches despite trying not to. “It’s okay.”

“I know,” she breathes, “give me a second.” 

“Okay,” Blake watches carefully as some color floods back to her cheeks. She wasn’t better but she seemed to relax a little. Blake kept a hand to Yang’s arm as the car slowly moved through traffic. “Yang? How far away is the apartment?”

“Not far,” Yang closes her eyes and leans her head back against the seat. “Five minutes maybe.”

“Okay, lets put the seat belt on? For now?” Yang pulls at the strap and Blake inches away carefully as Yang buckles up. “I’m still here.” Blake could tell there was something going on she didn't know about. There isn’t much Blake can do besides just keep Yang on her toes and let her know that she’s okay but she knows that they need to get out of the car soon.  
The taxi driver stops in front of a complex before apologizing again about the stop. Blake comforts him as Yang pays for the ride. Blake picks up the cans and exits waiting for Yang to follow with. The cab pulls away and Blake watches as Yang makes her way to the apartment complex. No one was at the front desk this time as they get into the elevator and Yang presses the floor number. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. You didn’t do anything wrong. Are you okay?” Yang attempts a smile and leans back against the elevator wall.

“Yeah, the stop shook me is all.”

“It seemed worse than that. Are you sure? I’m not trying to press but we can paint some other day.”

“No. I want to paint.” Blake figures she shouldn’t press anymore. The elevator door opens and the girls make their way down the hall to Yang’s small apartment. The furniture was all moved to one side of the room. A plastic tarp sat on the floor and the baseboard was covered in tape.  
“Put the paint down on the tarp. I’ll be back,” Yang states as she removes her jacket and throws it on the table. She groans outwardly as she steps into a small room. Blake places the cans in front of the wall and glances around the apartment once more.

“Hey, do you pay for the apartment and studio?”

“Nah. My dad pays for the studio but I hope to take that debt from him.” Blake leans over slightly to spy on Yang in the room. The door is wide open as she opens a cabinet and pulls out a small container of pills. Blake looks away and turns her attention to the giant blank canvas, feeling guilty for snooping. The stop really must have shaken Yang. Maybe she can help Yang get through it? As soon as the thought passed her mind Yang leaves the bathroom and heads over to a thin bookcase. A radio sits on the top shelf and she messes with it a little until loud rock plays. Yang stands and listens for a few seconds before rolling up her sleeves, a new skip in her step. 

“Okay. So, you might wanna roll up your sleeves.” Blake follows Yang’s orders as she moves over to the paint cans. Pulling off the lid of one of them with a smile. “Awesome, so I have rollers in my bedroom. When I get them just know that to paint the walls you have to move from top to bottom. I’m going to paint the edges with a brush first. You wanna do the bottom edges?”

“Sure. Whatever I can do to help.” Yang hands over a small brush that sits on the table. She excuses herself as she climbs up the steps to her bedroom. Blake can see as Yang moves around the room, picking up giant rollers and carefully making her way down the stairs. The song changes and it now plays a more upbeat rock song.  
Yang bops her head to the rhythm and shakes her hips as she lays the rollers on the floor. She grabs the brush on the table and makes her way over to the wall. Blake had already started carefully painting the corners. She wasn’t really sure what ‘top to bottom’ meant for the corner but she tried her best. Yang drags over a short step ladder and begins to paint the top right corner. Blake watches as Yang strokes the paintbrush across the white wall. Blake looks at her brush and attempts to copy Yang’s quick and steady strokes.  
“God, I love this song,” Yang murmurs as she finishes the corner of the wall.

“It does have a nice beat to it.” 

“What music do you listen to?”

“Oh, I don’t know, classics? Sometimes rock or alternative.”

“Cool,” Yang steps down the ladder and stand by Blake’s side, “nice corner work.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, you’re doing good.”

“If you say so.” Blake is happy that Yang is getting more upbeat with each passing second. Her playful smile slowly returning and as the day turns into evening, Yang relaxes. 

“This song,” Yang shouts as she picks up the roller and dips it in paint, “is the best song on the planet!” Blake laughs as Yang sways her hips and rolls the paint across the wall. The paint was a lot less bright on the surface itself. As it dried it just seemed to fade a little. Yang tells Blake that it may take a few layers because the paint is thin.  
The rest of the day is spent painting and dancing around. Yang ended up making a playlist between the two of them instead of listening to the radio. It takes a while for Blake to get used to using the paint rollers, surprisingly held more weight than what it seemed, but when she does it becomes a game. Yang and Blake racing to finish their side first before the other. It led to Yang gently kicking Blake in the back of the knee trying to mess her up. Blake would paint Yang's side when she was adding more paint to the roller. If it wasn't for the fact that they didn't want to waste paint they probably would have been covered in yellow. 

Around 5 pm Blake and Yang packed everything away and ended up making dinner together. Freshly cooked rice and fish. Yang begged Blake to help make some mixed vegetables which Blake regrettably agreed to.  
“You don’t have to eat them. God, you're just as bad as my sister.”

“Onions are the worst though. They don’t even go with fish.”

“They do!”

“No one is going to kiss someone with onion breath.”

“They will if they’re desperate for these lips.” Yang wasn’t wrong. “Besides who would kiss someone with fish breath?”

“Touche” 

“It’s me. I’m that person who would kiss someone with fish breath.” Yang puckers up her lips. Blake takes her hand and covers Yang's mouth as she continues to make kiss noises. 

“Oh, shut up,” Blake jokes lightly elbowing Yang in the side. They take their meal upstairs and rest on Yang’s bed. Yang’s room is filled with small knick-knacks and Blake notices that one of the walls has a sunflower pattern painted to it. A bookshelf sits from across Yang’s bed which is just two mattresses sitting on the wood floor. She has a million blankets and pillows lazily tossed around the room. 

“I get hot when I sleep so I don’t use many blankets.” 

“At least your bed is comfy. The mattresses at Beacon are awful. I had to get two mattress toppers.”

“I do not envy you.” Yang pulls out her laptop and starts setting it up. “You ever get sick of it you can always sleep over here. Mi casa su casa and all of that.” 

“Thank you for that,” Blake chuckles as Yang pulls up Netflix on her browser. 

“We have to watch this one,” Yang immediately points to a movie called ‘Lover’s Quarrel’.  
“What? What’s that.”

“I don’t know it looks cheesy and stupid.”

“Oh my god can we watch something else”

“Blake! You’re not going to regret it!” Yang clicks on the movie much to Blake’s complaining and lays down beside her. The movie was torturous and like Yang predicted, very cheesy. It’s surprising anyone would make a movie like this in this day and age but yet here we are. Yang constantly makes fun of the love interest and other characters.  
“Dude if I were him I would never do that. Dates should be fun and exciting and not just at random restaurants.” 

“That’s not a bad starting date.”

“Nah, go big or go home”

“God, I can’t imagine what a proposal from you is like.”

“Well… I do have a mariachi band saved in my contacts,” Yang teases and Blake groans, holding one of Yang’s pillows to her face to muffle her anguish. 

“That’s awful! Don’t ever do that.”

“It’s romantic.”

“No, it’s not,” Blake laughs. The movie becomes background noise as Yang and Blake start arguing about the ‘perfect date’. Most of it just Yang poking fun and trying to annoy Blake with her big surprises.

“Then on her birthday, I would buy her ten horses.”

“Why do you need ten horses?”

“What if one dies? She has nine more!”

“Yang! That’s so unnecessary.”

“I don’t know, sounds romantic to me.”

“I pity the girl that dates you. She is going to be spoiled.”

I want her to be a spoiled brat,” Yang snickers as she takes a final bite of her fish, putting the pate on the small dresser beside her bed. “What about you? You ever dated someone? What do you like to do?”

“I did but… I didn’t like any of our dates. I don’t know what I would want. I can tell you however that between my ex-boyfriend's dates and your idea of a date are on opposite sides of the spectrum. And I hate them both.”

“Ow, kill me why don’t you,” Yang smiles and pinches Blake’s arm. “What kind of dates did he take you on.”

“Wherever he wanted to go basically. He either never cared or cared a lot. I don’t know I didn’t get to decide much with dates. I want to at least have some input on what I want to do.”

“Wait are you serious,” Yang’s brows raise, “he never thought to ask you what you wanted to do?”

“Nope.” 

“He sounds like an ass.”

“He was,” Blake leans back against the bed, “It’s over now. I don’t have to deal with him anymore.”

“Good, you deserve better. So then, Ms. Belladonna, what is the perfect date to you?”

“What makes a date perfect?”

“I don’t know. For me, I just like the idea of ‘wowing’ my girl. Even if it’s embarrassing or just a little too much. I like being a huge dork and romantic on dates. I’m not much of a sit and ask twenty questions kind of girl.”

“Hmm, I don’t think I am either. I guess I can see your point. Still, WAY too much.”

“Says you.” Yang chuckles as she pulls out her phone. “God, it’s nine. We never even finished that movie.”

“I think I can live a day without knowing what happened to Veronica and Mary arguing over that one guy. I guess I should head back.”

“What,” Yang dramatically pouts, “I’m going to miss you though.”

“I’m sure you’ll see me again soon. Besides, it’s a school night I have class.”

“Nerd.”

“Shush,” Blake laughs as she sits up from the bed. She puts her boots on and ties the laces as Yang complains more in the background. Blake wants to double-check on Yang before she leaves. She’s definitely in better spirits but still, it would be nice to see how she feels. Then again she doesn’t want to ruin the night. “Hey, Yang?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I ask something?”

“Sure, what’s up,” Yang turns onto her side. She props her head on her hands and waits patiently for Blake to continue.

“About the car stop today… are you sure you’re okay.” Yang’s smile drops and her eyes fall to the bed. “I’m sorry it’s just I was really worried. I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Yeah,” Yang sighs and lays on her back once more, “I’m okay. I was just shaken that’s all.” Blake knew there was more than that but she doesn’t push. Instead, she makes her way over to Yang’s side and attempts to hug her. Since she can't really wrap her arms around she instead lays on top of Yang as Yang wraps her arms around her. “Hey, don’t be like that. I’m okay.” 

“I know you’re probably still not feeling the greatest though. Just take care of yourself please. You don’t have to tell me about it or anything but just be nice to yourself. I’ve had bad panic attacks as well and some… bad situations that happened to me. It’s hard but if you need to vent out your feelings I can help. You can always come to me." 

Yang doesn’t respond but stares at Blake. Surprised by the response she was given. The way Yang laid it reminded Blake of the sun. Her hair as the rays surrounding her head. Lilac eyes that kind of tremble as they stare longer and Blake is afraid Yang is going to cry before Yang pulls her into a hug. Placing a hand on the back of her head and her lower back.

“Thank you, Blake. You’re incredible, you know that?”

“I care about you.”

“I care about you too.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! And the chapter is much shorter hopefully the next one is longer. I'm also thinking the next one might be the last chapter but I really like this AU so I might add some others later :) Thank you for all the support.

Blake watches Yang as she works on her sculpture of Ruby. She’s slow and meticulous with each press, scrape and cut she makes into the clay. Occasionally, Yang will lean back in her chair to observe it but inevitably go back to carving again. Blake loves how focused Yang gets when she’s drawing or sculpting. The focused stare and tight lip. Hunched over in her chair and her barefoot tapping the floor. The studio is quiet but it’s a comfortable quiet. One where Blake could do work or read without too many distractions. Well, there is a huge distraction in the room but it's certainly not bothering her.  
The phone on Blake’s lap vibrates rapidly. ‘Speaking of distractions,’ she thinks before looking at the multiple chat notifications. A few messages from Weiss in a private chat as well as spam coming from the group chat that Ruby made. Blake figures that Weiss needs her attention a lot more than the others and so she opens the app to see four messages from Weiss. 

‘What does Ruby like to eat?’ 

‘I know, sweets, but there has to be something else. I refuse to take her to the cheesecake factory on our little rendezvous.’ 

‘Also would it be odd for me to buy her a necklace?’

‘She doesn’t seem like a jewelry girl but I don’t know. For someone so simple she’s really hard to read.’

Blake chuckles before responding:

‘I don’t know Ruby too well either but I’m sure she’ll eat anything. I doubt the girl has an off switch… unless it’s vegetables. I’m thinking she hates greens. As for the gift buy whatever you want. I never seen you so smitten.’ 

The chat bubble signaling an incoming message pops up immediately. It’s a few seconds before Blake gets a simple ‘shut up’ in response. She then moves to the group chat to find 50+ missed messages. The recent one coming from Nora. 

‘Wheres Blake?’

‘I think she’s at Yang’s. -R’

‘Ren, what did I tell you about signing your name. It’s not a letter asdfghjkl’ 

‘I didn’t sign my name. -R <- see’

‘OooOOooOOOo back at Yang’s again. They sure spend a lot of time together. 👀 They better be safe. I don’t want Blake to accidentally get pregnant.’ 

‘What’ Jaune replies. Blake can almost hear the pure confusion in his voice.

‘From all the eye sex they have👀 Be careful Jaune. Yang might get you pregnant too.’

‘I’m-’

‘Nora, please. -R’ 

‘Is Ruby in the chatroom?’

‘THE ICE QUEEN HAS ENTERED AAAA’

‘No, afraid not. Why? - R’ 

‘I am at a loss for what to do for our date and Blake has not been helping.’

‘It’s because she’s having eye sex with Yang. 👀’

‘NORA - R’

‘You’re upset but you still sign your name. I love you so much.’ 

Blake places the group chat on silent. If she has to read ‘eye sex’ one more time, Blake might strangle her. Yang grunts taking Blake’s attention from her phone. The blonde sits back in her chair, arms raised above her head. She stretches the muscles in her back and arms before resting in the chair. Leaving an arm dangling from the side and another propped on the back of it. She stares at the piece for a while before glancing over to Blake. She attempts to look away so Yang didn’t notice her staring but it was too late by the sound of Yang’s sweet laugh. 

“You bored?”

“No. Just comfortable. Is it done?”

“Hmm,” Yang glances at the sculpture for two seconds, “nope. Not at all.” 

“Wow, this is taking you a long time.”

“Well, why don’t you turn on some music? If you’re going to stay here this late you might as well have something to do.” Blake looks out the window, her first time noticing the orange sky had officially turned navy with a few white stars twinkling in the distance. 

“I didn’t even realize how late it was.” Blake gets up from her seat and goes to the radio on the mantel above the fireplace. A small burning fire is lit and warms Blake's legs as she looks at the radio. She messes with the dial, rolling through static. Being so far out, Yang probably doesn't get too many channels. Blake continues to search until a country song blasts through the station. “How is this?”  
Blake looks back to find Yang back to work on her sculpture, a rhythm to her movements. 

“Awesome. Keep the station if you want.”

“I’m surprised you like country.”

“It can be fun! Not every song can be as good as the songs I listen to but it’s still good.” 

“Pfft,” Blake turns up the song, not necessarily hating it either and returns to where she sat. Blake looks at Yang for a second before tearing her gaze away. She didn’t need to stare at Yang all night. She has work she can do. Blake looks at the bag that sits across the room and groans to herself. She gets up from her seat and grabs her ethics of magic book from her bag. Blake lays down on the long couch and relaxes into the seat. Turning to the page she needs to read before instantly regretting it. Just looking at all the small text and length of the page made Blake want to pass out.  
It doesn’t help when Yang starts humming the current song on the radio. Blake watches from where she lays to see Yang dancing in her seat and a smile on her lips. Her gaze is still very much focused but it was more relaxed than before. Purple eyes gleaming in the dim lights of the studio.  
Blake places the book over her face to cover her staring. This is the absolute worst. Why is she like this? Blake’s internal groan is interrupted by Yang’s yawn as she finally moves from where she sat. 

“Are you done?”

“For now,” Yang smiles as she grabs her supplies and makes her way to the messy sink. On one of Blake's visits she found out the history of the sink in the studio. Most of the colorful dirt came from Summer's awful cleaning habits. According to Yang, their mother would leave spots and tell herself that she would fix it later. She never did but Yang saw it as it's own little art piece. Blake can see what she means if it wasn't for the fact it was a sink it might be worth selling. “Check it out. Tell me what you think?” Blake drops her book and takes quick steps to see the sculpture for herself. As always, she’s left speechless. It looks exactly like Ruby. Down to the little dimples and pores. Her face is set neutral likes the picture but something about the sculpture made Ruby seem more upbeat.

“How are you so gifted?”

“Ha, It just takes practice. It’s not a gift.”

“All the practice in the world couldn’t make me this great,” Blake stares at the sculpture with amazement. “Yang, this is amazing.”

“I’m glad you think so. Sorry for keeping you here so late.” 

“I decided to stay. Don’t worry about it.” Yang comes to Blake’s side and crosses her arms over her chest. They both look at the sculpture, a hush falling over them.

“Well, time to take you back I guess. It’s getting pretty late.” Yang grabs the tarp she has folded and hangs it over the sculpture. Making sure it covers most of it. 

“I guess,” Blake grimaces, almost disappointed that she has to leave, “it was a lot of fun though.” 

“What? Watching me work?”

“Yeah. It’s actually a lot of fun to watch you work.” Yang just smiles. “Though, I guess it’s for the best because the few seconds I tried to study I couldn’t focus anyway.”

“I’m just that attractive, huh?”  
Blake didn’t want to answer that. Instead, she pinches Yang’s arm. She yelps and smacks away Blake’s hand. 

“What was that for?”

“For being so vain.”

“I am not,” Yang groans as she collapses back into her chair, “you wound me. Why can’t you be nice to me, Blakey?”

“Someone has to bring you back to the ground.” 

“Mean,” Yang pouts before getting back up from her seat. “Alright, let’s go.” 

“Should I turn off the radio? Put out the fireplace?”

“Yeah. This place is expensive as is. Don’t want to spend millions on electricity either. We also don't want the place burning down either.” Blake walks across the lounge and picks up her things. Placing the book in her bag and making her way to the radio. As Blake touches the dial, Yang screeches. 

“What?” 

“Don't change the song!”

Blake’s hand stays on the dial as she watches Yang dance across the floor. The song wasn’t country. Blake couldn’t put a word to it. Maybe folk? Either way, it had Yang screaming the lyrics out loud. That’s one good thing about such a faraway studio. No one can see or hear you when you dance and sing like Yang.

“Head is a talking type,” Yang sings as she makes her way over to Blake. “Dance with me.” Blake rolls her eyes but gladly takes Yang’s hands as they dance around the lounge. Yang grabs Blake's hand, which is still caked with clay. She spins Blake around the lounge steadily and will stop only when she got dizzy. This entire scenario reminded Blake of the club Yang took her to. A very different sense and feeling but it still felt familiar. Yang continues to sing the lyrics, a little softer than before as she seems more focused on her steps and moving with Blake. 

“This song isn’t too bad,” Blake smirks as Yang spins her once again. 

“This song is a banger, my friend.”

“It CERTAINLY is. From the lyrics at least,” Blake laughs along with Yang. 

“Honey, I laugh when it sinks in. A pillar I am of pride,” Yang mumbles with her eyes on the floor. It’s only for a moment but Yang looks back up from her feet to look at Blake. Those same purple eyes always making Blake’s heart flutter. Those same eyes that are just filled with love and delight. Yang continues to stare but a smile forms on her lips. Not her cutesy smirk but something different. Blake can't help but smile back, hoping to give off the same kind of feeling Yang is in. 

‘Let there be hotel complaints and grievances raised in that kind of love’ 

Yang is the most magical person Blake had ever met just from a smile. Even though the song is in its upbeat rhythm, both girls moved slower. Every second they have they get closer as well. Blake notices Yang hesitate before she rests her forehead against Blake’s. Now they can’t look away and Blake didn’t mind that.  
Her thoughts were racing. A flurry of excitement and fear. On the one hand, she knows what she wants to do. She knows how she feels. It’s been pretty obvious since day one. She also knows that it wasn’t the smartest decision. All she can think about is Adam. Everything they been through. The fights and the horrors she had to experience. She was dumb and too quick to jump into the relationship. What if it happens again? She doesn’t want Yang to be her next Adam. The idea put a sour taste on her tongue. Fuck that though. She’s happy. She’s enjoying herself. She has moved on from him and that life she built. She’s onto a new one and this one is so much sweeter. 

The song dies down with one last trumpet blare and ends in such an electrifying silence that they don’t notice the song is over. It isn’t until they hear the weather report that they realize it. Blake giggles to herself, unintentionally moving away from Yang. Before she can return to her spot, Yang kisses her.  
It lasts a few seconds but it stays with Blake a little longer after. Her heart beating a mile a minute and feeling almost dreamy. It might be the room or just the fact that that’s what she wanted all along but it felt incredible.

“I’m sorry.”

“Huh?” 

“That wasn’t right. I shouldn't have done that.” Blake feels whiplash. Yang lets go of Blake's hands and distances herself a few steps. The room's energy has completely changed when Blake still was feeling hazy.

“Yang… calm down it’s okay. What’s wrong?”

“No, you made it clear how this relationship was supposed to be from the beginning. You weren’t interested and I understand! It’s just hanging out with you has been so much fun. I’ve been having a blast. You’re so sweet and intelligent. Caring. I’ve been trying to keep it to myself. I'm sorry, just at the moment- I mean there is no excuse but it won't happen again.”

“Yang-” Blake is careful as she approaches and places her palm on Yang’s cheek and presses a short soft kiss to her lips.

“That day at the exhibit? I didn’t mean to say no. I just wasn’t ready. At the time, and even now still, I have been working towards myself. Focusing on me because when I was with my previous boyfriend I never had that. I never had a moment to be myself and now that I have this freedom all I want to do is do things my way and I was worried that getting in a relationship would ruin that. That’s why I turned you down but you make it so hard to turn you away.”

Yang chuckles. “Yeah. I get that. It’s very difficult to not kiss you every second. Still, I can’t do that. That’s not fair to you after you made your intentions clear. 

“Yang, I kissed you back. Stop beating yourself up. It’s not your fault and it never was.” Yang’s gaze was fuzzy. Blake didn’t want to see Yang cry. “Don’t worry. I’m okay. I like you.” The phrase came out easily. Blake knew it would because it’s true. She did like Yang. She spent every day with Yang. She would have to be crazy to not see it a mile away.  
Yang looks into Blake’s eyes before glancing down to her lips. She takes her hand, the cold metal touching the side of Blake's face and using her thumb to gently caress her cheek. Yang places another kiss on her lips but this one, thankfully, lasting longer.  
Blake's heart fluttered in her chest. She takes her hand and wraps it around Yang’s. The warmth of the fireplace compared to Yang pulling Blake into her meant nothing. Never breaking the kiss, Yang wrapped her arm around Blake’s waist. Blake takes her hand and places it on Yang’s lower back. The hand she has wrapped around Yang’s prosthetic hand gently caresses the smooth surface. Yang breaks the kiss, takes a breath and waits for Blake to take hers before kissing her once more. A lot more passionate than the last one. Yang taking her arm wrapped around Blake’s waist and slowly moving her fingers to sit on Blake’s hip. Yang's fingers messing with the fabric of Blake's shirt, trying to push move it out of the way to touch bare skin. Blake moves her hand down yang's arm and rests it gently on her elbow. Yang succeeds in moving the shirt up and Blake shivers at her cold touch. 

“Yang.” It’s all Blake can say before she takes a step back and bumps against the table. It startles Blake from her daze and she unintentionally lets go of Yang in the process. Yang backs away as well, a worried look on her face. “Sorry, the table. I forgot it was there.” 

“Yeah,” Yang laughs, seemingly back in her good mood. Blake watches as Yang quiets down and decides that she didn't want to wait anymore. 

“Yang, can we go on a date?”

“It’s funny, I was going to ask you the same thing.”

“Well?” 

“I’d love to.”

"Good," Blake sighs, glad she finally got it out of her system. 

"Can't believe it took us that long to finally agree to a date, huh," Yang smirks. She looks to the fireplace, almost as if she forgot, taking a cup of water and dumping it into the fire. It takes a moment but the flames die down easily. She turns the radio off as she waits for the fire to burn out. 

"Yeah. Nora's going to be delighted." 

"Oh god, I looked at my notifications. The chatroom is buzzing. I'm so scared to look through all the spam." 

"It's not too bad unless the word 'eye sex' bothers you." Blake goes to grab her bag once again and looks to find concern on Yang's face. 

"Eye sex?"

"Don't worry about it. You'll read it later." 

"Oh god," Yang looks at her phone then shuts it off, placing it back into her pocket. "Uh, it got kind of heated there for a second. Was it okay?"

"It was perfectly fine. I never would have thought you'd be really nervous about this." 

"I mean," Yang puffs out her cheeks, "It's been a night. I didn't expect it to go this way. I'm glad it did but you know."

"I do. I enjoyed it," Blake kisses Yang's cheek.

"Uh-uh," Yang kisses Blake on the lips for a quick second and holds her hand. "We are in the lip kissing zone, you can't back out now." 

"Who said I wanted to," Blake laughs as Yang places another kiss to her lips. 

"Alright, let's go. If we don't leave now we won't leave ever." 

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"Hmm, I guess it doesn't. Not tonight though." Yang opens the studio door and bows. "My lady." 

"Oh god." Is all Blake can say as she leaves. Yang looks around the room once more before shutting the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait. School and life and such lmao but I'm equally sad and happy I got to finish this. I had kind of a writer's block as well so I am VERY happy I was able to finish. I want to write more for this AU so I can't say it is the end of it forever but for now that's it. Thank you for all the support! I'm so glad people really liked this one :D Okay enough rambling time for some sweet and angsty bees.

Blake studies the yellow wall of Yang’s apartment as she waits for her date to come downstairs. It dried nicely since she last visited and tied the apartment together. Blake honestly couldn’t think of a more ‘Yang’ style apartment than the one she sits in now. She glances up the stairs to see if Yang was coming down but not yet. She leans back in the chair and relaxes her tight muscles hoping to ease the slight worry burdening her.  
Tonight is their first official date and they were on a time crunch according to Yang. She stressed about Blake being on time and yet Yang is late to get ready. Blake doesn’t mind as it gives her time to collect her thoughts. She hasn’t been on a date in so long she doesn’t recall how to act on dates. Even though Yang and she spend every waking day together just about, Blake felt like she had to make a good impression for herself. 

“Almost done!” Yang calls from her room.

“Okay, no rush!”

“Yes! Rush!”

Blake smiles and looks back to the yellow wall once more. As she stares she wonders what Yang had planned for the rest of the day. Yang loved surprises and going all out with things, Blake wouldn’t be surprised if Yang got concert tickets or decided to take Blake to another night club. Maybe Yang has a dinner reservation? Who knows but Blake was very anxious to find out. 

“Okay! I’m coming down, get ready!” Blake hears Yang’s feet hit the stairs as she slowly made her way down the steps. She sings a tune as she does and at the final steps strikes a pose, Blake wanted to scream. Yang was wearing a black tux with her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. She pulls at her coat with her brows raised.  
“How do I look?”

Blake looks down to herself, wearing jeans, sneakers and a plain t-shirt.  
“Yang, was I supposed to wear something nice? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Huh? Nah, it doesn’t matter what you wear. We’re going on a… wait- drum roll please.”

“But-”

“Drum roll please,” Yang’s smile stretches from ear to ear. Blake playfully rolls her eyes and fakes a drum roll with her hands slapping her thighs. Yang waits a moment before she shushes Blake and outstretches her arms. “I’m taking you to the botanical gardens! I have a picnic planned and we need to get there before the sun sets.” 

“Wait- we’re going to have a picnic?” The idea sounds fun and Blake hadn’t been to a picnic since she was little but… the tux. “Why are you wearing that then?”

“Because it’s the dapper thing to wear on a first date,” Yang pushes blonde strands behind her ear.

“You do realize it’s still really hot outside and that a tux isn’t really good picnic wear,” Blake can’t help but smile. Yang was doing this just to be extra, Blake could tell from the way Yang just shrugs her shoulders with that teasing smile on her face. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’ll be fine. You ready for the best date of your life?”

“That’s a bold assumption,” Blake gets up from the sofa and follows Yang as she reaches into her fridge. She pulls out packages of food and places them on the counter. Reaching below in one of the cabinets to pull out a decent-sized wicker basket. Blake helps Yang pack the food, her stomach growling as she smells all the different spices. 

“It’s going to be the best date. It’s me we’re talking about here.”

“I guess you’re not wrong,” Blake closes the basket after Yang drops the last item. 

“Alright let’s go.”

“Yang, you’re seriously not going to change?”

“What do you have against my tux? My uncle gave it to me.”

“Yang,” Blake grimaces as she laughs. 

“Come on,” she holds the door open and waits for Blake. Defeated, Blake walks out of the apartment as Yang shuts the door behind them.

Blake was embarrassed at all the questions the driver was asking. Wondering if Yang was a performer, actor, musician, and every time he would suggest an occupation Yang would say ‘yes’. He would then look back at Blake from the rearview mirror and ask how it feels to have a famous girlfriend. Blake would catch Yang’s snide smile from the front seat before she played along. Once the driver dropped them off (right before getting Yang’s autograph) at the gardens Blake pulled at Yang’s sleeve.

“Why are you doing this?”

“Doing what?” Blake points at the bead of sweat that already started forming at Yang’s hairline.

“You’re going to get heat exhaustion.” 

“Nah, it’s soon night.”

“It’s still hot,” Blake watches Yang wipe her sleeve across her forehead with a smile. 

“You’re still hot.”

“Wow, very smooth. Got any good ones before I leave our date.”

“...You’re a good one?” Blake bursts out laughing and covers her mouth with her hand. Yang rubs the back of her head. “That one was bad.”

“I’ll let you suffer from that one,” Blake chuckles. They enter the gardens and to Blake’s surprise, it wasn’t that big. Most gardens spread for miles but this one was fenced in. Not many people were there either, Blake noticed maybe five people in total.  
The garden itself was still beautiful. Small butterfly sculptures sat alongside the riverbank blocked off by stones. A small bridge (most likely for kids) sits over the water and occasionally Blake would catch a small fish swimming inside. Trees lined the garden, hiding the descending sun from the girls as they made their way to one of the beautiful wood gazebos. Yang is first to sit on one of the benches and watches as Blake makes her way up the small oak steps. Blake sits next to her and they both bring their attention back to the garden.  
Many flowers filled the garden but Blake noticed the small yellow daffodils first that slowly shifted with the gentle wind blowing. The flowers weren’t as bright as usual as the sun’s setting left an orangish tint to everything that rested in the garden.  
Yang sits on the floor of the gazebo, crossing her legs and immediately taking off her coat. 

“Already too hot?”

“Nah I’m good,” Yang chuckles before laying out the food. “I’m just warm-bodied. That’s all.” 

“Mhmm,” Blake purrs as she sits beside Yang. It was still hot though even for a late evening. Yang removes all the items from the bag, Blake not hesitating in taking a few pieces of grapes and the sandwich that Yang had made for her. The two sat in a comfortable silence listening to the sounds of quiet birds and crickets. Yang sighs at one point, Blake glancing up to make sure she’s okay. 

“Too hot?”

“Huh?”

“You sighed.”  
“Oh, I’m just enjoying my time,” Yang takes another bite of her PB&J before placing it on the paper plate. She dusts off her hands and leans back against the gazebo wall. “I feel amazing. I don’t think I ever enjoyed a date like this before.”

“Yeah,” Blake’s heart flutters and she can’t help but smile. “I’m surprised by how much fun you like to have that you would have picked something so calm."

“Eh, I usually do wacky stuff because doing quiet stuff like this is always awkward or too intimate but not with you. I’m just really comfortable and happy.” Blake drops her sandwich and scooches herself over to Yang’s side. Yang’s arm instantly rested around her waist, Blake copies Yang and rests her head on her shoulder as the sun starts to set.  
“Aw, sweet. We made it on time.”

“How romantic.” Blake and Yang sit as the skies shifts from bright orange to deep purples, forgetting their meal. Blake catches a butterfly passing by the gazebo landing on a little flower that sits on a flower in the small garden wrapped around the structure. She feels so elated and infatuated with everything around her, it truly feels magical in every sense of the word. Yang presses a soft kiss to Blake’s head and rests her chin on top, careful not to bother Blake's ears. She takes a deep breath and Blake notices the muscles in Yang’s body relax. Was she worried as well?

“Hey, Blake?”

“Yeah?”

“What are you going to do once you graduate?”

The question surprised Blake, not just because it was random but because Blake almost didn’t have an answer. “I’m not too sure, I definitely won’t be getting out of school anytime soon. After I was thinking about heading back to Menagerie but I honestly am not confident. Why do you ask?”

“I figure we already know the little stuff and it would be cool to get to know you on a deeper level. I mean like goals and what your plans are for the future. You know, stuff like that.”

“Huh, that’s actually thoughtful. Well, what about you? Are you planning on moving somewhere big like Atlas and selling your pieces?”

“I wouldn’t last a day in Atlas,” Yang’s chuckle warms Blake and she leans in closer forcing themselves to shift their bodies to sit more comfortably. “But I’m not too worried about it. I’m happy where I am right now, it might change in the next few years but right now? I like working with my uncle, love creating artwork in the studio, love my sister, friends, you… well, not that. I mean I like you a lot but not love that’s too forward.”

“It’s okay,” Blake kisses Yang’s neck, “I love you a great deal as well.”

“You sure that wasn’t too pushy?”

“No, you don’t ever have to worry about being pushy or brute. I don’t think you have a mean bone in your body.”

“Hey, I can be mean,” Yang grimaces at Blake’s quiet chuckle, “I can be.”

“Hm, I don’t know about that.”

“Maybe not to you but I can be mean to assholes. Let me tell you, that guy I sold my sculpture to was a mean piece of work.” 

“What do you mean?”

“He was pushing it with me being a new artist. Telling me my work should sell for less because I'm inexperienced. I did not spend two years working on that to have someone tell me its worth less than what it should be. Bet the guy never even picked up a paintbrush.”

“How much did he pay you?”

“Oh,” Yang leans back and looks to the roof of the gazebo. “I guess I didn’t tell you guys about how much he paid me.” Yang glances at Blake before leaning in, cupping her hand around her mouth. “He gave me about 6,000.”

“WHAT?” Blake’s voice breaks the peaceful silence. She didn’t realize how loud she was, covering her mouth and in a much quieter volume asking again. “What? How did you not tell anyone this? Yang! That’s amazing!”

“I told Ruby! I told her not to tell anyone else though. I didn’t think it was that big of a deal.”

“6,000? Yang! That’s huge. What are you going to do with the lien?” 

“Uh, I don’t know? It’s just been laying around the studio as a check somewhere secret I honestly don’t know what to do with it. Maybe I can get you something?”

“What,” Blake shakes her head, “absolutely not. That is your hard-earned lien don’t spend it on me.”

“What if I want to,” Yang pokes at Blake’s cheeks, “it’s not like I know what to do with it anyway.”

“Then save it! Don’t just spend it. You’re not that good with finances are you?”  
“I am, it’s not like I spent all my paycheck on this date or anything,” Yang shifts her eyes to avoid Blake’s glare. She then laughs and waves her prosthetic hand. “I’m just kidding… kind of.”

“Save them if you don’t know what to do with it. It could go towards paying for a new bike, house, maybe even the studio. Don’t spend it on me though, I wouldn’t like that.”

“Alright, I guess you have a point. I could use that for something but I like to spoil people so if you ever want anything?”

“I will be sure to never ask you. You have no self-control.”

“Psh,” Yang looks back to the sky, “well, let’s finish eating the food and then do you want to head to the studio after?”

“You didn’t plan anything else?”

“Nah, not really. You don’t want to?”

“I do! I’m just surprised you didn’t go all out like I thought you would.”

“You said you weren’t a big fan of that stuff.” Blake watches Yang carefully as she continues looking to the sky. Yang remembered something so small from that silly conversation they had. Adam wouldn’t even have spared the thought of something as such. Blake represses the name and rests her head on Yang’s shoulder, holding her hand gently in hers. 

“Thank you, for being so incredible.”

“You’re the amazing one, Blake. Thank you though.” Yang lifts Blake’s chin and plants a soft kiss on her lips. Blake rubs Yang’s hand as the kiss continued, leaving her feeling as if sparks were lighting between them. They stayed in the gazebo until it was night. After a successful date, they agreed to stay the night at the studio.

It took a while to return to the studio, Yang deciding to change out of her tux to something more comfortable. They took Bumblebee the bike and drove from the city to the countryside which was somehow even more alone at night.  
Yang immediately throws the keys on the sofa next to the fireplace and switches on the studio lights. 

“I have to pee but I’ll be right back,” Yang comments as she opens one of the doors in the back. Once the door is shut, Blake looks around the studio to find an open sketchbook resting on the table in the lounge. She quickly steps to look at the drawings, noticing that these were new. They were sketches of her. Blake sits on the couch and looks through the book. There’s one with Blake’s back turned as she looks out a window that is just about as photorealistic as Yang could get. The next page had Blake with a small smile on her lips, Blake had sent Yang this picture of herself sometime last week. She remembers Yang had texted ‘my muse’ with heart emojis spammed right after. The next one contained a mix of people, Blake was a big portion of the page but she also saw Ruby, but she was drawn more cartoony and held a cookie in her mouth. Weiss was also there, a little more realistic but smaller than the other sketches. Blake turns back to the portrait of her and smiles at the little details that Yang put into it. The crinkles of her eyes, the small dimple she had on her right cheek as well as the slight curve of her smile.  
Even her ears were detailed, each hair is drawn individually and Yang was even able to capture the small tufts of fur that just started growing. 

Blake catches Yang leaving the bathroom and wipes her wet hands on her soft pants.  
“I forgot to buy paper towels,” Yang complains to herself and heads for the couch. “Scooch.” Blake moves over and Yang looks to the sketchbook. “I see you found my secret stash. Did you see the one I did of Weiss?”

“I did. It looks good.”

“I’m glad. I've only seen her a few times I tried that from memory.” 

“I see you’ve been drawing me as well.”

“Mhm, you’re beautiful.”

“You say that to all your muses,” Blake smirks to which Yang pinches her cheek gently.

“Shush, I only dated one of the girls I’ve drawn. Do you like it?”

“I love it.”

“I’m glad. You can have it. I plan on making more so.” Blake’s ears twitched as she had a brilliant idea. She drops the sketchbook and looks around the room. She pushes the coffee table in front of them a little further out and then looks around the room.  
“Redecorating,” Yang smirks as she watches Blake frantically move things around. 

“How long does it take to draw?”

“Uh, not too long. It depends on the material and how detailed I do it… why?”

“Draw me!”

“Huh?”

“Draw me,” Blake smiles and sets down a few books on the table. 

“Oh! Yeah, hold on,” Yang gets up from the couch and heads over to grab some pencils. “I’m going to draw you like one of my french girls.”

“Oh god don’t ruin this.” Yang just laughs as she returns to her seat and flips to a new page. Blake looks at the scene she set for herself and an idea pops in her mind. She looks back at Yang real quick before looking back to the table. Blake takes off her shirt and carefully places it on the sofa. 

“Uh, what are you doing,” Blake could see the red of Yang’s cheeks without looking but she looked anyway. Red as cherries, Blake thought as Yang stared. 

“I’m not taking any more off at least not for now,” Blake jokes which embarrass Yang more. Blake sits on the table and pushes her hair behind her lower ears. “Okay, draw me. Oh, wait!” Blake attempts to get into a pose but the more she moves into certain positions, the more uncomfortable she feels. Yang laughs then coughs before getting up from her seat. 

“May I?”

Blake nods and watches as Yang carefully sits Blake up straight, placing Blake's hands little ways behind her so that she’s in a more relaxed position. Yang’s stares at Blake for a moment before carefully shifting her head a little more to the right. Blake watches carefully, ears twitching with curiosity and staring into those focused purple hues. Yang slowly steps back and then sits on the seat from across the table.  
“Is that more comfortable?”

“A lot more,” Blake comments, a flush taking her cheeks. Yang smiles gently before looking at the paper, her pencil lightly tapping the sheet. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes, I do.” 

“Okay,” Yang leans back and starts slowly sketching. Though Blake had to sit still she carefully watched Yang’s movements. Sometimes Yang would glance up and each time she did she would smile as if to comfort Blake before going back to drawing. Something about this whole scenario was so intimate and Blake loved every second of it. Once the awkward the quiet melted away it just felt relaxing.  
“Do you mind if I ask about, uhm,” Yang stops herself, brows creased as she stares at the paper.

“About what?”

“The scar on your hip?”

Blake looks up at Yang then down to her side, moving out of her position just to take notice of it. She almost forgot about it. Just looking at it brought sour memories.

“You don’t have to tell me. I’m sorry.”

“No it’s fine,” Blake figured she would have to talk about it at one point. She discussed Adam with Yang a little but nothing too deep. If they were dating she would have probably had to bring him up at some point. Yang looks away from the paper and stares at Blake, her face was neutral but Blake could see curiosity dancing in her eyes.  
“Do you remember my ex I was talking to you about.”

“Vaguely. You didn’t say much.”

“Well, we dated for a good few years, almost eight I think. He wasn’t a good person and a part of me knew he wasn’t but there would be times that he would just be so kind and sweet. It almost made all the bad moments seem so little even though there were so many of those. Anyway, we got into a fight one night and well,” Blake gently touches her scar. “I don’t want to talk about that. It was very scary and I didn’t come back to him after that. I only saw him once more before I went back home. We didn’t talk but we both knew it was over.” 

Blake looks from her scar to see Yang upset. Her brows were furrowed and eyes wide with worry.  
“I’m doing better now. Leaving was the best decision I could have made. I guess that’s why I was a little hesitant to date. It felt like the wound was still there but I honestly haven’t felt a single speck of fear with you. I finally moved on and I’m very happy now.” 

“I’m glad,” Yang’s voice was quiet. Blake was afraid she killed the mood, she went to apologize before Yang interrupted her. “I hope that douche suffers for what he did.”

“Yang, no, it’s over. I’m here and doing better than ever. I don’t need to worry about him anymore so don’t even spare him a second thought.” Yang gives a gentle smile and starts drawing again. 

“Thank you for telling me. That couldn’t have been easy.” 

“I want to be honest with you,” Blake tries to return to her position again. When looking back to Yang she could see she stopped again, staring at the page. 

“I want to be honest with you too,” Yang said quietly before leaning back on the couch. She looks at Blake carefully and takes a deep breath before resting her head on the cushion. “When I was younger, I wanted to go with mom to get some supplies for a painting she was doing. I remember it was the first time I ever sat in the front seat, I felt like an adult it was so funny. I would pretend that I was giving directions to her and reading one of the maps she had in one of the compartments. She played along because she knew how much I loved it.” Yang uncomfortably shifts in her seat and swallows.  
“Then, uhm, a car came out of nowhere, he was late for a meeting or some excuse he gave but he crashed into our car at high speed. I don’t remember what happened because I think I banged my head but she died in the collision and my arm was just-” Yang stops herself. Blake doesn’t hesitate to sit by Yang’s side, rubbing at her back and holding her close.  
“I was in bad shape and it was really difficult,” Yang took another breath before picking up the drawing pad. “That’s why that one day with the taxi stopping suddenly got to me. It’s not as bad as it used to be but there is still that lingering sense of ‘what if’ and no matter what it will always come back to haunt me.”

“Yang.” 

“I mean I’m doing better now,” Yang stresses a smile as she focuses on the sketchpad. “ I think I understand what you meant by you wanted to spend time on yourself first, its hard to heal and it takes a lot of time to get over traumas and scars but I wouldn't have made it this far without Ruby or my dad or even my uncle, they were there for me to support me when I was at my lowest and we were there for each other… so I understand wanting to get everything in order but you don’t have to do it alone,” Yang stops drawing and sighs “I'm done.”  
Blake looks over her shoulder to see the drawing. It was just as incredible as every other though the table that Blake worked hard on organizing wasn’t in it. She didn’t care though. As much as she loved the picture it was hard to focus on that when Yang just opened up the way she did. 

“I love it. Thank you, Yang.” Yang looks at Blake with those glimmers shining in her eyes again. Blake lays against Yang, the blonde throwing the drawing pad on the table and cuddling up beside her. They rest together, Blake feeling warmer and in love than she ever had before. 

“I’m glad you like it,” Blake could hear the humor back in Yang’s voice, “maybe one day you’ll hold me to that promise of the full view.” Blake rolls her eyes as Yang laughs to herself. 

“Uh, huh, we’ll see. Thank you for the advice as well as this incredible date.”

“Yeah, we got a little intense at the end there but it wasn’t too bad, huh?”

“No. Do you want to go to another one?”

Yang’s smile was brighter than ever and Blake felt her heart flutter once more as Yang had said “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic isn't going to be too long but I have been meaning to write again this will be more than one chapter. Also, I'm getting ready to move into my college dorm (go figure I write a story taking place in college) so I'm not sure how much I'll be able to update? I'll try the best I can! Thank you for all my supporters.  
A special shoutout to the people on Amity Arena who keep finding me, lol, I love you guys.


End file.
